


Our cover

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fan artwork, Fashion & Couture, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Runway needs a fresh and innovating idea for this month's cover but so far no one has delivered one until Nigel suggest a bold idea, putting Miranda herself on the cover.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 143
Kudos: 471





	1. Meeting with the staff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came as a prompt in the DWP FB group that follows a real life cover of Vogue magazine in which Meryl Streep and Penelope Cruz are photographed together, so you can imagine who is going to be who in this little fic =D
> 
> I decided to split it in half making it a two chapter fic, I will upload the second installment soon, just needs some work.
> 
> Rated M for sexy times on later chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed!
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $

Usually meetings for covers don't last more than fifteen minutes, unless is for the September issue of the magazine, but that's a different matter altogether as almost every issue aside from that one has been booked in advance for months and if the meeting takes longer than the estimate time it means something is seriously wrong, so it kinda sent alarms to everyone at Runway when Miranda and the rest of the art department hadn't come out of the conference room.

So far the dragon lady has dismissed every cover proposal the staff lays on the table, none of them is creative enough or even deserves time to be considered, Miranda is clearly irritated. 

Jocelyn speaks with a little tremble in her voice "uhm well, we have the Comme Des Garçons article featuring in this issue, which was big in the recent Paris fashion week I think we could blend some of--" she was immediately cut off by the editor "No" Miranda simply stated, Jocelyn's intent dies down immediately. The snow queen looks at everyone sitting around her, a pen in her hand hitting constantly the documents with its point while Miranda purses her lips.

Some of them are trying to avoid Miranda's penetrating gaze as if looking at her in the eyes they would turn into stone, the editor sips her Pellegrino and makes some notes in the stack of papers she has below her hands, probably writing _'my staff is full of incompetence, why even bother'_ the silence was interrupted by the art director "Miranda you have turn down each cover we have presented to you" Nigel adjusting his glasses said, he was matter-of-fact probably the only one present in the room who can speak in a _'put your feet in the ground'_ way to the dragon lady.

"You know better than anybody these ideas lack creativity in every way possible" the fashion queen says low, the tone is well known for its level of danger, Nigel steps in once again "well I do recognize that some suggestions aren't up to pair with the standards we want and need for this cover, but I also think some could be polished, look them from a different angle so that way we can come up with a fresh and innovating theme, probably try something we haven't done yet" Nigel half smirks, Miranda rubs her chin, she is not convinced at all. 

The rest of the art department and staff read their notes again, examining various photos trying to see something they haven't seen to spark the idea for the cover but nothing is coming, frustration is written all over their faces, Miranda shakes her head "how can it be possible a cover represents so much challenge? it's not rocket science" the editor reclines in her seat "We are a fashion magazine, we create the trends, we lead them, we don't follow them" she pinches the bridge of her nose, the fashion goddess finds it ridiculous she has to explain this for crying out loud.

Everyone gulped, Miranda was seriously upset. Nigel took off his glasses, using his handkerchief to wipe the dirt off the lenses he said "I suggest you should be on the cover" he put on his glasses again and laced the fingers of both hands on the desk. The whole staff looked at each other and some murmuring was heard, Miranda sighed "how many times do I have to say I won't put myself in the cover?" she rubbed her temple, Nigel is amused knowing Miranda has refused to put herself in the cover every time he suggests it "why not? you said we are trend setters and I completely agree, what best possible way to set the trend by putting you on the cover" the art director gathers the documents he has laid in front of him and puts them orderly with a few pats on the desk, he continued "you are a fashion icon, one of the most powerful women in the industry and on top of all that a living legend so for me at least it's only obvious someone like you should be in a cover of our magazine" the art director was willing to get Miranda on the cover this time, Nigel was prepared for battle.

The dragon lady wasn't having it, of all the times Nigel had insisted on putting her on the cover this was the least appropriate, Runway while still highly successful and acclaimed it by the media as practically the Bible of fashion with enviable covers that featured some of the greatest artists of the century and their articles about the high couture were the jewels of the crown of a reigning queen, but there were also some covers that were criticized like when there was a rumor Miranda demanded an actress to try for a second cover photoshoot because she had to lose weight or when some high profile socialité gave birth to her baby and she was featured on the cover only because she was always invited to the Met Gala.

And for Miranda putting herself on the cover will lead to the press fill tabloids saying the rumors had always been true _'she is a self absorbed bitch'_ or that Runway is definitely stagnant, with an evident lack of originality haunting the publication and she can not let that happen, no way.

As if reading the fashion goddess's mind Nigel intervenes "Miranda I'm aware of the implications you think this may bring to the magazine, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about, there will be no space for speculation as this cover will be beautiful, artful and a bomb" he finishes with a small wink and a bit of sassiness. "Hmm and would you care to share how we are going to achieve such marvelous output?" the sardonic and acid emphasis in Miranda's words made the art director chuckle, he knows she's trying to be a pain in the butt.

"Because I know how to work you Miranda, I simply know by heart all your dazzling and eye-catching angles…" Nigel speaks with conviction, he looks at the silver haired woman with a genuine smile on his face, his intention is clear, to make her remember when both of them started in the business, Nigel would always made Miranda pose for him, they consumed cartridge after cartridge of film in their old tiny apartment Miranda and Nigel once shared when they were young and moved to New York, he knew from the very beginning that Miranda had her sight and ambition fixed in the editorial world, she was not pursuing a career as a model but Nigel was completely certain if she did so the dragon lady would have been a revelation in the modeling world, her beauty and poise are utterly splendours. 

Suddenly, flashbacks appear in the editor's mind and the stacks of pictures Nigel used to shoot that are now carefully filed in albums at her studio in the townhouse made the dragon lady rethink all this. Clearing his throat the art director interrupted the snow queen's train of thought "...and you my darling, are not going to be alone gracing the cover" he said while adjusting the sleeves of his suit, an arched eyebrow and a finger over her lips tells Nigel he had intrigued the lady boss. 

Having caught the editor's attention and undeniably of the whole staff too Nigel proceeded "I am thinking of having a dark-haired model to create a polarity, your gorgeous silver coiffure contrasting marvelously with the model's long messy black hair, quite sure the airbrushing and hairstylists of the beauty department can give us that wild aesthetic" Nigel was enthusiastic and everybody nod it, the idea sounded fantastic, of course the final and absolute decision was Miranda's. 

With her lips forming a thin line, the fashion queen pondered that the concept wasn't all that disastrous and certainly was more consistent than what was presented so far, but there's a downside as this was definitely a first for the magazine and Miranda does not want to jeopardize sells, she can't have the luxury to do that with Irv cutting the budget all the time, besides she had zero interest to be featured on the cover, the dragon lady has made it this far without recurring to that, the magazine is about high couture, fashion designers and showcase lovely expensive goodies that live in the most flamboyant stores of America and the world; who wants to see the editor anyway? Let alone have her photographed for the cover, people want gorgeous, glamorous models and celebrities wearing the latest designers brands and jewelry. 

Runway isn't just a magazine, that has been the motto for as long as anyone could remember.

Before the snow queen could speak Nigel said adamantly "so there it is Miranda, I have given you a very solid idea for this month's cover so if you refuse to be a part of it you will have to explain to the board and in the letter of the editor why this issue ended up with an outdated and poorly photoshopped picture of Kris Jenner, no matter how many times you reject the book" everyone in the conference room wanted to burst out laughing but of course nobody will fuckin' dare to do such thing. The entire staff were in a total alert state waiting for the fashion queen to give her verdict, it was a critical point in the meeting.

"Who will be doing the photographs?" Miranda looked at Nigel, she raised her chin "you?" the grin on her face was partly cynical, the art director laughed unapologetic "oh I'd love to do that, seriously I'm not being sarcastic at all but my skills have no match with the tremendous talents we have at our disposition" Nigel searches for a document, he finds it right away "Mario is coming from London this week and I have talked to him about shooting for this month's cover so he is totally on board, just a call away from having his equipment set up for the photoshoot so if that's fine with you, he'll be taking the job" Miranda nods mildly "fine we have Testino" she grabs her pen and the staff starts taking notes too.

Mood was gradually changing in the room and this was a good sign, Miranda, Nigel and the staff were finding direction and apparently this cover of Runway may be taking form, although the dragon lady has not decided anything concretely yet but she ain't rejecting ideas from left to right either, and that was a huge progress so it was some sort of relief to the tension that had been building up.

In the meantime each staff member was concentrating on checking every document to back Nigel's initiative, to make it more substantial. The fashion goddess's silken tone thundered, although it was barely louder than a whisper "the model, what do we have?" Miranda looked with penetrating eyes but not laying her stare on anyone in specific, wanting an immediate answer, the art director looked pleased with that question "as you know we have a vast catalog to choose from, Miranda that won't be a problem" he directed his eyes to one of the staff members, a young woman on his left, motioning his hand to make her speak; the young girl took in a shuddering sigh and spoke "yes uhm yes we have...I mean we can contact our providing agencies" she struggles with the papers in her hands to look for agencies names to recite "DNA, Elite and Red recently put their lists to our disposition…" she made a pause, the dragon lady looked at her like if the woman had said the most obvious thing in the world, Nigel came in to the rescue "I assure you the model will be fabulous, I will be personally supervising the casting to pick her" Miranda said without hesitation "I have to approve her" Nigel only sort his office items on the desk, it was a typical Miranda's response, he knew better.

"You gotta trust me on this one dearest, I am determined to find the right girl for this, I promise not to disappoint you Miranda" the art director smiled wryly, he continued "the only thing you have to do this time is being your absolute gorgeous and striking self, let me handle the rest for you" he finishes and everyone in the room remain quiet, it was a bit impressive how Nigel was taking the reins here. Miranda pursed her lips of course, but Nigel was indeed someone who she trusted, the very few in fact who has earned her valious trust so to Miranda there was not much to do or say but a simple "fine" and that was it.

Miranda rarely deliberately gives up on the power she has over each detail, this puts pressure on Nigel because the fashion queen is sending a message in her own way _'don't screw it up'._

But Nigel was excited nonetheless, he knows the persuasion has to be consistent in order to make her fully accept this but the art director would finally make Miranda to appear on the cover, he is aware that the silver haired beauty will never say blatantly and explicitly she is confirming doing it, but to Nigel is not necessary because they are a step closer than they have ever been, he prays to the God of fashion the dragon lady won't change her mind in the last minute, as her usual antics.

Centering the knot of his tie the art director holds Miranda's gaze, he knows exactly what is on her mind right now, the fashion queen's scrutiny is going to be meticulous and fierce, she knows that he knows Miranda isn't bothered in the least bit to repeat photoshoots if something does not goes according to her likes, so for both of them this cover is going to be an extraordinary chess match where each move is as important as the next one, they are not competing with one another but quite contrary, they have the same goal where the only winner is going to be Runway.

Closing up her laptop and taking off her reading glasses the dragon lady says "contact the agencies as soon as possible, I want the casting to be done immediately" Miranda frowned partially "tryouts for clothing lines in this issue must be ready by this afternoon, I will not tolerate any excuses" everybody nodded, the fashion queen gave her final word "Nigel I need the samples in my office for the Vera Wang layout, also that you pick the accessories for the cover, that's all" the art director gestured a military salute to Miranda and grinned, it was a done deal.

This is it, Miranda Priestly was going to appear in this next issue of Runway.

(...)


	2. Casting a unique model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel it's on his mission to find the model who is going to be accompanying Miranda for the new cover of Runway.
> 
> He has in mind the perfect and maybe most unique one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! here is the second chapter of this story which I appreciate so much you have giving a chance. 
> 
> I want to apologise because I said this was going to be a 2 chapter fic but as I was writing and editing this installment I realized I f**ked up thinking I could ended in just two, if I did so I have to cramp the story and it will turn into a mess. 
> 
> So I'm aiming perhaps 4 chapters, I hope you stick with this till the end. Please bear with me as I'm still learning how to post chapters :p
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos!!
> 
> Enjoy.

Later that day after dropping off the layouts Miranda wanted, Nigel on his way out called Andrea, he takes the brunette's hand and leads her out of the receiving area of Miranda's office to update her on the details about what was decided "so have you heard the news honey?" the art director said sneering, the playful look on his face confused Andy, to be honest by the atypical time the meeting had lasted the young woman could not understand why Nigel was this excited, she finds his thrill kinda silly but the brown-eyed girl says eager "no, what? what happened in the meeting?" maintaining her volume to a minimum. 

Giving his best snooty look Nigel tells Andy some of the things that were discussed, of course the main subject being the art for the cover of this next issue and that's when he said widening his grin "you know who is going to be adorning the cover of this month's magazine?" Andrea seemed puzzled by the query because it felt like the answer was already in the question and she didn't comprehend the point of the big fuss until Nigel said "our very own snow queen" the brunette gasped, she covered her mouth with her hand and then she said with astonishment "are you kidding?!?!?!" Nigel crossed his arms and cracked a smile, he denied with his head, Andy still not believing what she just heard showed her surprise "wow... that's...wow!!!" the young woman raised her voice inadvertently.

"But what... I mean how was this decided?! What are the conditions, because I'm sure there is like a ton of them is it?" Andy asked Nigel really intrigued, the art director sniggers "we are not going in there my lovely six, this thing has decades dragging behind" he scratched his bald head, then he continued changing the tone of his voice, something like if he was looking for a partner in crime "what I can say is that you are going to help me" Andy accepted right away, Nigel says quickly "Miranda is not going to appear by herself on the cover and that is where I need your help" the brunette thought rapidly he wanted her to make some calls so she instantaneously agreed "of course Nigel!" Andrea is excited but the art director wasn't meaning any of that and he had a different task for the young woman.

Behind them the glass door opened abruptly and Emily says rolling her eyes at Andy "buggers! there you are Andrea, Miranda wants more coffee like right about friggin now and you have to go to Hermes for the sample bags she needs to check today, so hurry before I chop your head off!!" the red head urged Andy in her usual tone. Nigel just gave the young woman a knowing look "we will talk some more about this, I may catch you at lunch alright?" Andy smiled and then she flew out the office to run the errands. 

The art director's machiavellian tendencies may take form sooner rather than later, he felt like a James Bond villain brewing a plan, smirking to himself he glanced at Emily making a tsking sound and waved a goodbye, making his way back to the art department, the redhead only sighed raising her hands in the air, returning to her desk as well.

  
**

Andy completed her duties with some usual extra commissions that had her cell phone ringing non-stop such as getting the newest toy available for Patricia or buying Miranda that table she liked from a store on Madison Ave. Back at Runway she finally gets her fifteen minutes lunch break, the brunette is in line to pay for her meal when she hears Nigel's voice just behind her "it's on me" then he proceeds to pay for their lunches, Andrea narrowed her eyes but thanked him for it. 

Their selected items for lunch this day consisted of a pastrami panini and cranberry juice for Andy, while the art director chose the organic salad with a bottle of evian. Walking with their trays in hand Nigel and Andrea made their way to a uncuppied table in the Elias-Clarke cafeteria, putting down the trays and sitting down they started a little chat.

"So Nigel, spill the beans you haven't finished telling me about the details concerning Miranda's cover, I bet there is so much stuff going on!!" the young woman closed her hands in fists moving them rapidly to make her excitement visible, Nigel starts to open the plastic container of his salad and says serious "you have to get rid of that word from your vocabulary, what happened the last time you used it?" the art director raised his brows, the brunette says a little aggravated "I know I know, Miranda ate my silliness for breakfast, yes I recall" Andrea rephrased her question.

Unscrewing the cap of his water bottle the art director speaks with anticipation "well as we were dying a slow death in the conference room i needed to do something because frankly I had enough, I told you earlier how she was rejecting everything and then some" Andy giggles "yes I can imagine, I've been taking notes in a few meetings and damn she can go for miles" the brunette drank her juice, Nigel continued "I don't know if I made the suggestion just out of pure _let's throw more gasoline and watch this turn into a raging fire_ because I knew how Miranda will reject my suggestion like she has done for the past million years, but to be fair I played that last card to her disadvantage" the art director poured some olive oil on his salad, Andy gave the first bite to her panini, listening with attention. Nigel unpacked the cutlery and starts eating, the brunette drinks more of her juice and takes a napkin from the dispenser on the table "but it worked" the art director looks Andy and says "well we hope so, I have worked with the dragon lady long enough and I still find her unpredictable" he shakes his head thinking how funny it is hearing himself saying that.

Nigel's phone rings, he attends the call "no, the background for that must be changed _and_ have the margin move more to the center, the retouch needs to be softer" after a couple of seconds he ends the call, the art director says checking the hour on his phone "okay Andy we need to hurry so I won't mince words with you, I need a female model and I need it as soon as human possible, that is like one of the main features for this cover" Andrea swallowed her food, she tells the art director "of course, I have listed plenty of agencies in a folder in my computer so I'm gonna shoot calls right away when I land on my desk" Andy rapidly wipes her hands and questions Nigel "is there any specifications as how the model should look like? they tend to ask for this information to reduce the selection" the art director knows exactly how this works, but finds Andy's explanation endearing.

Taking a gulp of his water the art director responds "we need a brunette, must have long hair" Andrea takes a mental note "Got it! I'll ask the agencies to send us the portfolios of the candidates urgently" her voice is all business, he knows how efficient and professional Andy has become, she adds another question "is it okay if they email them or would you prefer they fax it over?" Nigel says with all the calm in the world" I was contemplating that it is not necessary going through all the hassle to cast the model I want when I have already selected her" the smugness draws all over his face, the young woman frowns but she just says "oh I see! well that's great, give me the number of her manager or the agency who she works for and I call today to book her, see if she is available, do you have a date for the shooting?" Andy eats the last piece of her panini.

"Yes I do, darling" the art director dab the corners of his mouth with a napkin, Andrea checks her phone and sees the time for her lunch break is over, she says picking up her tray "excellent, I'm coming by the art department to recollect the info regarding the model you want and make the phone call, gotta go Nige!!" the young woman pats him on the shoulder.

  
**

By mid-afternoon, when Miranda was leaving the office she indicated to her assistants that the book needs to be ready by eight o'clock sharp, she won't be reviewing it later than that as the snow queen wanted to have dinner out with her daughters. "As there is still no cover and the advertising space has been submitted to revision I do not see any valid justification for the art department to not have it ready" Miranda said as if they all were slacking off, but truth is the entire Runway staff was working on forced marches to not miss the deadline, because that of course will mean heads rolling at the dragon lady's feet.

As soon as Miranda walked out, Emily said "mann the desk, I'll go to the art department to tell them Miranda wants the book to be done earlier" Andy commissioned herself that task "I can do it, was heading there anyway as there's some data I need from Nigel" the brunette got up, Emily didn't give it too much importance and busied herself with a call from Fendi. 

Reaching the hallway of her destination Andrea spotted Nigel inside the editing room where she had shed tears many months ago due to feeling unappreciated by Miranda.

Knocking the glass door the young woman announced her presence and Nigel gestured to come in. "Special message deliver for the art department" the brunette said mocking "Miranda Priestly wants the book ready by yesterday so you guys are already behind a month" the art director saw Andy over his glasses "that's not funny, six" the brunette sits next to him "sorry Nige!!" her big smile lighting up the room, Andrea speaks seriously now "but she does want the book earlier today, much earlier actually, I have to drop it off at eight along with her dry cleaning so you guys need to work your magic" Nigel sighed, he typed fast on his computer "I just sent an email to my team telling them to have it ready in a hour" the art director rubs his eyes.

"You rock, you know that?!" Andrea says grateful. She hands Nigel a couple of negatives he needs to review of accessories that were photographed recently, before the young woman forgets she ask him about the details to contact the model for the cover, Nigel just says "you don't have to make phone calls because the girl I want works for Runway" Andy was a bit relieved to hear this because this mean the process will take half the time and she was kind of excited to see who was going to have the guts and the privilege to be alongside Miranda in what it seems a very cool concept cover.

Carefully checking with his magnifying lenses the negatives and crossing with his marker the ones that were not suitable to make the cut, the art director says "we better hurry and book her because this girl is busy, probably round the clock" Andy was surprised, she guesses this female model must be in the league of Gisele Bündchen or Adriana Lima, of course it has to be that way, after all the woman was going to be photographed for Runway magazine with the heart of the publication in the flesh.

  
**

The mystery revolving around this girl made Andy want to know who she was, so the brunette bluntly made the question to Nigel, to which he responded, never leaving the work in front of him "it's you Andy, of course" he kept editing the photos. 

Andrea laughed out loud, she thought the art director was trying to make a fool out of her, she even wiped out a tear that wanted to escape from her left eye "oh God, I needed that laugh thanks Nigel" the young woman asked again who the girl was, the art director said in his most serious face "do I stuttered? the girl it's you, you are going to be the model accompanying Miranda in the cover, is that clear enough or do I have to make a drawing?" he took off his glasses to let Andy see he was not kidding, not even one bit.

"whoa! whoa! stop right there, what the fu--? How am I…" Andrea was taken totally unprepared, those words didn't make any sense, is it possible there is a hidden camera to film her reaction? because right now to her that would make much more sense than what she just heard. The art director put the work aside and spoke "listen kid, I'm hundred percent sure that there is no one who can pull this off as beautifully as you" he said, really convinced of his words.

The young woman still shocked and incredulous says "but I don't know anything about modeling" she groans. Nigel turns his chair to the side to tell Andrea "please sugar, there is nothing you need to know for this" he gives her a reassuring touch on her hand "you already have it all, perfect physiqué" his french accent on point.

Snorting Andy asks beguiled "Nigel for real, are you taking your medicines? Don't you know Miranda says that I'm fat and if I can recall, a certain art director has told me my size is the new fourteen" with her hands on her hips the brunette looks at him expecting he will stop this. The art director explains Andrea hoping this is the only time he has to do so "Yes, for this world where we are surrounded by skeletal mannequins and that's precisely what I don't want for this cover, you think I would be asking you to do this?" he moves his hand in the air, then he looks at the brunette with intention to make her understand "I could have selected any model from whatever agency and be done with my work, but no Andy".

Having the palms of her hands on her cheeks the young woman made a pouty face "I am not sure Nige, what does Miranda will say? I don't think she will be like super thrilled" the concern appeared in her brown eyes. "Let me worry about her, you just say _yes,_ enough with the drama I do not have time for this, you are in or you are out?" Nigel was cut through, an ability acquired at Runway of course. Andrea felt a crunch on her chest, the art director takes a deep breath "Come on six, don't you know that you will be making history?! you are going to be photographed with Miranda Priestly, a cover that may even turn collectable, the dragon lady has never appeared in any issue of the magazine and if i know her, which i think i do, she probably will never want to do it again" he rested on his elbow in the work table, adding his personal thoughts "and if you allow me to say this, the chemistry between Miranda and you hits like a thousand volts, it's unmatched; I could bring Cindy Crawford herself and the cover will look good yes but that's it, there is no life, no electricity, no soul coming through the cover" Andy chews her upper lip, she realized that deep inside she wants to believe this.

"Look, I'm not going to put more pressure on you, if you wanna do it I will be more than happy and excited to welcome you aboard, if not then that's okay no hard feelings whatsoever, I will find another model" Nigel took his wax marker again to continue working, he added "mull it over the whole night if you want, give me your decision tomorrow as this cannot be put on hold any longer, the photographer and his entourage have been notified and shooting day is upon us". 

Andy nods, she tried to say she will think about it but she was speechless. Nigel squeezed her hand as if depositing his faith in the brunette.

Peeking inside the editing room a man's voice startled them, it was Marc "hey Andy I just left the book on your desk, it's all ready to go", he says before leaving "Emily is asking where you are?" Andrea laughs "whoops, I better report back before my colleague hunts me down and chains me to the desk forever" Nigel gives a comprehensive look.

Andrea has a lot to think about or maybe not, honestly once in a while you get a room with a view and a rumour of you; better if it has the opportunity to be immortalized in the eyes of the world.

What if she does it…???

  
  


(...)


	3. Decisions, Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea puts on the big girl pants and takes the decision that will change the course of it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you all have been so good to me and this story, here it is another chapter for your reading.
> 
> I want to single out a little detail in the story and for the sake of it as Andy is single here, she lives by herself as i totally overlooked her relationship with Nate, to me he never existed and instead Andrea has a cat which I find it more relevant than a dead-weight bf.
> 
> Let me know you think, your comments are welcomed, as we're approaching to the final keep being lovely as until today and I may update soon again :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Holding the book tight to her chest and clawing the bags of the dry cleaning showed that Andy was tense, Roy even asked her if she was okay when the man was taking her to Miranda's house in the car. 

Traditionally, the young woman is a fan of chitchat so it was odd she had been silent and noticeably distraught during the journey to the upper east side, Roy tells Andy if there's anything he could do for her but the brunette says with a charming smile that she is alright and thanks him for his kind preoccupation. 

Stepping out of the Mercedes Andrea thanked Roy when they arrived at the townhouse and told the driver he could leave, that she will be riding the subway back home. The young woman said warmly at the man not to worry, they said goodbye to each other and the chauffeur drove off.

Climbing the stairs carefully due to her 4 inch heels Andy was nervous, the talk with Nigel where he unveiled to her who he wanted as the model for the Runway cover with Miranda was so fresh that his words were still ringing in her ears and coursing through her mind, the young woman felt anxious looking for the key to open the main door as she did not wanted to encounter Miranda, she cannot look her in the eye right now, not being in her presence without feel the urge to vomit, how on Earth she was going to cope with this, the brunette still doesn't know if the dragon lady is aware that Andrea is being considered to be the model, that itself made her insides flipped.

Opening the door attempting to be as quiet as possible, Andrea walked inside the house to open the closet to hang the dry cleaning and place the book on its designated table, if there was a moment to be invisible this was a very good one, the young woman walked back to the door screaming in her head  _ 'please don't notice me, please' _ luckily for her she was already outside closing the door carefully. 

Practically running to the nearest subway station Andy had made it out alive but this was just the tip of the iceberg, there was a long night ahead for her. 

**

Getting home relatively fast and earlier today due to Miranda shifted the hour for the delivery of the book, Andy falls heavy and limply on her couch, she was exhausted but the tiredness didn't push out of her mind the decision she has to make regarding Nigel's request.

With her arm resting on her forehead Andy hears a loud and demanding mew, she props herself on one arm as her cat approaches "hey fatty! how's my baby? you missed me?" the grey cat did a big stretch and then sat in front of the young woman, starting to rub on Andrea's legs "you must be hungry, aren't you?" The brunette walked to the kitchen and filled the bowl with the cat's food, she also changed the water, the cat ate eagerly and Andy chortled.

The young woman was going back to the sofa but changed her mind and went to her bedroom, laying down on the mattress facedown with her arms beneath the pillow, she got rid of her shoes and then her stomach growled, Andy has not eaten anything since lunch with the art director, the brunette's appetite was not there but her stomach tells her that she has to eat anyway so thinking what's on the fridge to heat Andrea recalls that maybe there is a half of chinese take-out or was it Thai? who knows? and a slide of cold pizza at best.

_ 'Wow, that's depressing'  _ she thought. Andy likes to cook a lot and she enjoys all the recipes her mother taught to her, so Andrea always treats herself with good homemade meals but as this job at Runway consumed almost the entirety available time she may have the culinary side suffers from time to time. 

As probably there is nothing good in the pantry anyway because it needs to be restocked and even if there was, she doesn't have the energy to cook something so Andy opted for ordering in, but what? the brunette immediately thought a burger will be amazing or a good pasta maybe, as just down the building where her apartment is there is a fantastic Italian restaurant, but Andrea kinda rethink the selection as she now needs to eat healthier, well not that this has to do anything with that  _ 'modeling' _ gig because first of all she wasn't one by any means and she will never be interested in that and secondly eating healthy is beneficial so yes that's why, the young woman says a white lie to herself and she knows it.

Clearing her head from those previous thoughts that were obviously getting to her head she decided to order some sushi, the place located round the corner was just as good as the Italian. She takes the phone and dials to order, a salmon and tuna sashimi sounded great, miso soup to complete tonight's dinner as well.

Havingh sort it out dinner Andrea hung up and prepared to receive the food, it wouldn't take too long as the restaurant was close to her place, the cat returned from the kitchen with a stuffed belly and now was cleaning itself on Andy's bed preparing to cuddle and doze off, the young woman scratches its chin and pets the little fur ball. 

"Aren't you a spoiled brat?!" the brunette rubs the cat's belly and the lovely feline purrs and bites her hand, the young woman says "ouch! that wasn't nice" the cat only yawns, Andrea shakes her head amused.

  
**

Waiting for her order, Andy reclines against the headboard and her thoughts return to the conversation she had with Nigel in the editing room this afternoon. Of course the brunette was seriously taken aback in the moment but now seeing it in a different light she really thinks that she must be honored and flattered that Nigel Kipling, the head of the art department of such an important fashion magazine like Runway is considering her as a model and on top of all that to be featured along with Miranda Priestly in a very exclusive first time for the magazine.

Nigel really thinks highly of her and he is also severally risking his skin by not doing a proper casting, delegating his entire trust and probably his career if Andy fails him, the art director was right by saying that he could of have selected any model, if the word had gotten out that Runway was looking for a female model to be photographed for this month's cover surely there will be a queue outside Elias-Clarke.

Andrea took her cellphone out of her purse and texts Nigel:

_ 'Hi Nige, how's going?' (: ✓✓ 9:25pm _

Locking her phone when the text was received, a knock on the door breaks the silence of the apartment. Andrea gets up and puts on her comfy sneakers, walking to get the door the brunette ask "who is it?" a young boy responds "food delivery for Miss Andy Sachs" taking the money that was on the nightstand she opens the door and the boy greets, grabbing the bags of food and paying the order Andy tips and thanks him.

Setting everything up on plates Andy prepares to eat, she takes her food to a small TV table in her bedroom. Taking her phone check if Nigel had responded to her message she sees the art director's name and the little envelope icon on her phone, he has replied.

_ 'good night, doll...im just great, u?' ✓✓ 9:37pm _

Andy smiled, she typed her message right away. 

_ 'so glad! what'choo doin'...am 'bout 2 have sum dinner, eatin' healthy I promise :P' ✓✓ 9:39pm _

  
**

Getting ready the chopsticks Andrea prepares to eat, she takes a good piece of tuna and soaks it into the soy sauce then adding a bit of wasabi the young woman enjoys the fine cuts of the fish. Her phone vibrate signaling a new message:

_ 'ya eatin' healthy? hmm what u havin'...' ✓✓ 9:44pm _

_ 'R u trainin' for a marathon or u ya jus' stopped pretendin' u don't wanna appear in the cover… :'D' ✓✓ 9:44pm _

Reading this made Andy choke on with the soup, drinking water to ease on the coughing and return her breathing and saliva on track again, the brunette grabbed her phone and typed:

_ 'eatin' sushi & marathon season is over so I guess I may jus' settle for the cover, at least til I get mah killer mojo back ;D ;D' ✓✓ 9:49pm _

Hitting send the brunette waited for Nigel's response, she ate more of her sashimi which was absolutely delicious and a couple of more sorbs of her miso soup when her phone started to ring, it was Nigel of course. __

_ "You are not fuckin' kidding with this, six?" _ The art director's voice said without even letting Andy to answer the call properly "Because it will be cruel to trick me" he added and Andy said promptly "No Nige, I'm not messin' around" the young woman sits straight pausing her food for an instant, she says more conviced "I know you said that I should think about it but I've realized that honestly there is very few to nothing to think, I mean this is fucking crazy but it's a one in a lifetime opportunity" Andrea knows that Nigel is nodding in the other side of the line.

The art director says really pleased  _ "yes sweetheart, and I'm really glad you are taking the chance, like I said I am totally convinced about this, I simply don't see anybody else doing it but you Andy"  _ there is not shadow of a doubt in Nigel's voice "I put my faith in you" hearing this made Andrea a little teary, she says truly "Thank you very much Nigel, I appreciate infinitely you set your sight on me, like you said you could have picked any model, but you picked me" the young womans takes a second to breath then she says "and your trust in me it's the main drive that pushes me to do this, I am not letting you down" Nigel says swallowing hard  _ "oh you stop now! or we are gonna ruin our makeup" _ both laughed sonorously at the same time.

  
**

  
Just after the lovely moment Nigel tells Andy a kind of shocking statement  _ "gotta be sincere with you six" _ the art director lowered his voice  _ "I am doing this for Miranda as well" _ Andy doesn't get this, she ask Nigel what he means, the head of the art department speaks truthful  _ "Miranda would not feel comfortable with some random chic, you know she is really reserved and doesn't trust ever so lightly" _ the brunette listens with more attention, Nigel says " _ she feels comfortable with you, although you don't believe it, having you there as the model for this photoshoot will help Miranda loosen up, just a tiny little bit"  _ the smile could be heard in his voice.

"Really? I have always thought she hated me" Andrea sounds as she knew this was already known, the art director wanted to laugh but refrain from it  _ "I have told you that is not true, she is the dragon lady after all, a hard skin mythological being but you know that dragons can be tamed and you kiddo have done it or you are pretty close I'd say". _

Rolling her eyes and huffing Andy tells him "I still think she ain't gonna be all convinced, does she even know you are considering me?" Nigel says cutting straight to the chase  _ "No, she doesn't but I assure you there is nothing to worry" _ the art director says like if he was dealing with a totally different person instead of the devil in prada herself, Andrea replied "don't you think you're treating her so lightly? I mean she is still your boss you know" the young woman's voice dropped an octave, Nigel says convinced  _ "but she is my friend too, look give me some credit I am not a clacker, I know exactly who I'm dealing with and what she's capable of but I know how to play this chess match, she may be all hard and stubborn in the beginning but I will pull out the big guns if she wants to play hard, even what she did in Paris" _ the art director finished without remorse.

To Andy hearing this all doubts, fears, concerns and  _ 'what if's' _ jumped out of the window, a long pause followed the call until Andrea says completely sure that Nigel has this in his pocket "okay sir, let's fuckin' tear the place down!" His laugh ends with  _ "that's what I am talking about baby!" _

A yawn escaped from them so it was time to say goodbye, this call was totally exciting and Andy and Nigel had made their decisions and agreed in all that needed to be agree,  _ "well my dear six, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I want to show you the sketches for the ideas I have for the cover, I need to accessorize yours and Miranda's asses as well so we are going to lurk around the collections that arrive to pick some really nice stuff" _ the art director blatantly says the  _ S _ word to taunt the young woman.

"Good night Nigel, see ya tomorrow!" the line went dead.

Putting her unfinished meal on recipients to keep in the fridge and preparing for a shower Andrea busied with her nightly routine.

Andy's heart was happy and she knows she is in good hands.

The fashion show is about to start.

  
  


(...)


	4. Facing the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel unveils the model who Miranda will have to her side in the new cover of Runway.
> 
> A typical reaction from the dragon lady or there is more between the lines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! here is a new chapter of this story I'm having so much fun writing!! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented and leave kudos, I'm really happy you guys keep encouraging this fic and supporting the story, truly appreciate your kind words.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy.

"This halter carmine Alberta Ferretti would look great on you" Nigel said as he place the hanger with the dress against Andy's chest, their day begins damn early in the morning by inspecting Runway's closet; they wanted to have more time to check the new collections from designers that have arrived before they start their working day. The brunette looked down and caressed the fabric "this is what I will be wearing for the cover?" her eyes sparkle and the art director smiles "pfft you wish" then he hangs the dress back to its place, Andrea scowls.

Nigel walks to the shoe aisle and picks up a pair of Jimmy Choo heels "you'll be wearing this babies, Jimmy's brand new collection" the art director holds them in the palm of his hands showing it to the you woman for proper appreciation "Aveline bow- embellished pumps, they are exquisite and have just arrived for this issue" Andrea says "may I?" and extends her hands, Nigel gives the shoes to Andy, she looks at them fascinated.

"There are two versions of this line, one with the tulle bow on the back and this one with the bow on the front" the art director takes the other model of the shoe, he looks at Andy quizzically "which one do you like better?" the brunette grimaces to take an instant to think but she says precisely "this one" indicating the one she has in her hands with the bow at the back, Nigel content with Andy's selection said "definitely those are my choice too, darling".

Andy gives back to Nigel the beautiful shoe and he placed it on the rack, the brunette says kinda impatient but totally excited "can't wait for the clothing and accessories tryouts, bet they will look amazing" the brunette has an adorable blush on her cheeks due to the eagerness of her words, admiring some more the variety of the very fine pieces of different designers she says with her one of a kind nosiness "have you figured or have already think or selected what will Miranda wear?" the brunette hopes this doesn't sound too invasive to Nigel's work.

Nodding on the spot the art director tells the brunette "of course, I have been envisioning this piece on Miranda for years" he continues "and to have it for this cover it's going to be extraordinary, she will love it" Andrea finds herself fascinated wanting to know about the piece, she says "do tell please!" Nigel is fascinated too "well, my dear six our dragon lady will be wearing an exquisite onyx pantsuit by Christian LaCroix" the art director gives a cheeky grin and keeps describing the garment "incredible tailored fitted blazer, with matching flared trousers and the three buttons up the front of the jacket compliment the piece that is fully lined in an awesome silk" Andrea hopes she isn't drooling from imagining Miranda in this great attire.

She snaps back to reality when the art director gives final details about the piece "what I personally like the most about this is the hand-sewn stones and beads at a 3/4 height on left sleeve" Nigel finishes "the teardrop shapes are splendid" Andy was marveled "can I have a sneak peak?" her face showed features of a curious little girl, "not yet kidlet, this piece is part of a vintage collection and it will arrive until tomorrow, I am making calls today to have it here in the afternoon but not really sure if I can get them to bring the garment today but I'll try my best" he explains.

"Ufff this is so cool!! Talking about powerful, Miranda is going to exude power and beauty in this" Andy feels the reddening creeping up the skin of her neck when she hears herself saying this, the young woman say fast enough to hide her thirst statement "I hope that what I am going to wear can match up the greatness, I'm sure our art director who is a genius will find me something pretty" Andy winks at Nigel. "Now that you mention it, I have your outfit completely figured out my gorgeous six, come with me let's go see it" Andrea follows Nigel through the many aisles of the closet until they arrive at the lingerie section.

One of Nigel's hands searches expertly among the hangers and stops to pull out a very slim g-string that combines perfect with Andy's skin, the art director says "here, this is what you will be wearing for the cover" the brunette had her mouth open, she takes in her hands the fine piece of fabric that is just enough to cover her scarcely in key areas. 

With a deep furrow between her brows Andy barely speaks "this…? how do I wear this?" Nigel kindly says "oh, it's simple you see those two big holes in there, well you put your beautiful legs through them and then you pull the fabr--" Andrea scolded "Nigel, I'm serious!!!" the art director let out a good laugh. "This is your outfit for the shoot Andy, I am going to explain to you better what this is all about, let me show you the sketches I have, they are in my office" the art director asks the brunette to follow him.

They leave the closet and get to Nigel's office that is crossing two halls from there, he opens the door and invites Andy to come in, the art director goes straight to his desk and picks up various sketches, most of them are draw by pencil "here, take a look" he gives at least three to four cardboards that have the drawings attached, the art director explains fast the concept on each one until he gets to the third drawing. "This one is more what am aiming for, to me it has everything this cover should have and to be honest, it's my favorite" he made a throaty noise close to a giggle, Andrea looks at the sketch, two female silhouettes that each one resembles Miranda and her, little notes scribbled describing the poses, outfits -or the lack of them- and shades the photographs should be in. The silhouette Andy figured was hers in the drawing is bare, the full back is unclothed and Miranda's silhouette is holding her close to her chest, Andy cannot deny this concept is absolutely breath-taking and very artful but all kinds of mixed feelings roar in the pit of her stomach.

"And you think this is a good idea?" Andrea said with her best poker face, Nigel wipes his glasses and replies "no, actually I don't think this a good idea" he looks at Andy returning the poker face "I think it's a fantastic idea" the art director holds his hands together in his middle front.

He tells Andrea "I have sent this concept to Mario…" Nigel clears his throat "to the photographer and he is completely fascinated with this layout" the art director points the sketch aforementioned "he told me that he cannot wait to work with us for this cover" the young woman says "okay, okay timeout... hang on a second" the brunette said beleaguered, she tries to clear her head and sort her thoughts "so you telling me that your idea for the cover is to have me photographed naked in front of the staff and most importantly, Miranda? tell me again when the squirrel in your head stopped moving" the art director answered with a simple "yes" Andy just can't believe this guy "excuse me but with all due respect, I think you have sniffed way too much photo chemicals" Andrea puts the palm of her hand in front of Nigel.

The art director can't contain his laughter "my lovely six, my dear and funny six please never change you are a riot" he grabs his stomach and the you woman says "Nige, please this has turned upside down everything, I…" Nigel looks at Andy and asks with a different tone, not far from joking but serious enough to get Andrea's attention back in the game "You are not going to chicken out on me now, do ya?" the art director puts a hand over his chest. The brunette looks at him and then to the sketch on Nigel's desk "it's just that...I don't know...I don't know if I could feel comfortable being naked in front of everybody...I mean one thing is to model, the other is to have my breast hanging out, I will feel weird and Miranda…" she cuts her words to down the lump on her larynx.

"What about her?" he grumbled, then the art director says a little impatient "Andy you acting like if you are going to be photographed for Hustler magazine" the brunette shrugs and mumbles "is just...like I won't feel confident and comfortable you know, I'm aware that all of you have seen thousand of beautiful girls nude but...for me…I haven't…" Nigel took her hand and said reassuring "look my darling, never doubt of your beauty okay? it's what makes you unique along with the long, long list of great qualities you possess" the young woman nods a silent  _ 'thank you'  _ the art director continues "the pics will be done tastefully, we are shooting your figure not private parts of the body, understand that? the beauty department is going to arrange that, they are going to put makeup on your body, you won't be like completely exposed, we are going to create an illusion, you know how the photographs are retouched for the cover and for the content spreads'' Nigel expertly explains, he understands Andrea's concern and tries to lead her through this.

Placing his sketches neatly together and looking at them one more time Nigel speaks "besides, this photos will be taken by one of the most renowned names in the fashion industry, Miranda and you will be posing for an artist not just for some random dude in a garage" the loud alarm of Andy's phone sounds up to pair with their laughing, the young woman turns off her cell phone and says "you are so right Nigel, you always are" the art director agrees ironically.

"Thank you for your patience and for putting up with my silliness" Andy placed a kiss on Nigel's cheek, he said "you are forgiven of all your sins if you bring me two espressos, I know that alarm has gotta mean something, I'm guessing for Starbucks opening?" Andrea is a bit surprised "what kind of witchery is that?, Yes it is for that and you sir can count on those coffees" the young woman acerted "well I must run now to get in line 'cause that store has an insane demand and is the only that have mastered the order so…" 

The art director preparing for his day of work speaks one last thing "Miranda wants to see what are the advances for the cover and obviously who I picked for the model spot so I'm coming around ten by her office, you're coming with me little pea". 

Andy had no other option than to chew and swallow.

  
**

Emily and Andrea were preparing everything for today's run through that it will happen at any given moment so they need to have as much ready as possible and all goes according to the schedule.

Used to the fashion queen's dynamic day and her habit of always being earlier, Nigel goes to Miranda's office before the estimated time he announced a few hours ago, carrying under his arm the designs and work for the silver haired woman to review. "Up to the dragon's lair we go, come on" the art director calls Andrea to join him, they walk to Miranda's office and enter together. 

Miranda is sitting at her chair, commanding her realm like the queen she is, Nigel places the spreads and sketches on the desk to give the dragon lady a full view of what is presented to her, he knows this is the way the snow queen likes to see any work brought for reviewing. The fashion goddess putting on her reading glasses says "I didn't call you" referring to Andy of course, the art director says immediately "she is coming with me, Miranda '' the editor didn't even bat an eyelid.

The nervousness is taking over the brunette and only three words have been spoken so far, hoping to endure this Andy watches how Nigel is explaining the layouts, the man is simply great at his field. 

Couple of minutes later, after exchanging ideas and some specific requirements Miranda had made to the art director regarding the cover to Andrea's amazement the sketch with the ' _ nude _ ' model is being considered by the editor, perhaps Miranda is more bold and wild that anyone gives her credit. "I want the headshots of the model, where are they?" the dragon lady searches for the pics taken to the selected model, the brunette braces herself for impact, she wishes she could cover her ears with her hands to avoid hearing Nigel say Andy is here for that reason.

"Headshots were not necessary this time around, the model is here at Runway already, I wanted you to meet her personally instead through her portfolio" the art director is prepared to reveal his model selection, Miranda says soft "send her" Nigel walks to Andrea stepping by her side and very proudly says "Andy is going to be the model for this cover, she will be joining you for the photoshoot" Miranda gave her best crocodile smile, she looks at the art director and says "Andrea is seriously your choice Nigel?" the art director responds without rodeos "yes ma'am it is" the snow queen says resting her chin on her hand "I see" then she adds a freezing tone to her words "if that's the case, this cannot be approved" Miranda starts to making space on her desk, removing the sketches that had been presented to her, the art director reacts and says "Andy is the right choice for this" the young woman was feeling the rate of heart to the max.

The fashion goddess says dryly, not even looking at them anymore, instead bussing herself with different spreads on her desk "would you be kind enough to explain to me how you come to that conclusion, when you are selecting someone who has not experience at all in modeling" her ice stare set on Andrea's eyes "and quite evidently unprepared and unfitting" the condescending tone carves on Andy's brain. The brunette knew Miranda would say this, she knew everything from the beginning, why Nigel dragged her into this? the young woman just wanted to disappear.

Crossing his arms Nigel says directly "we are out of time, shooting is set for the day after tomorrow and if you cancel this you are going to kill a great opportunity for the magazine, sells will suffer and our budget for this shoot will represent a 60% loss as you know Testino isn't cheap" the art director gets close to the desk "and speaking of the lines featured on this issue many of the designers will ask for insurance, because if you are not on the cover many of them will probably remove campaigns, you better than anybody knows what happens when someone backs from doing a cover, we may not recover financially for several months" he gathers his work from Miranda's desk.

"You may know that details do not interest me but, when was the casting?" Miranda was purely sarcastic, to this point Andy leaves the office without saying a word. The fashion goddess remembers to Nigel what she said on the meeting "the model needs to be under my approval" Nigel just said "if you want to appear by yourself on the cover, fine do it but you surprise me Miranda, how can someone with such an innovator vision can be such short sight" the art director spat. "Andy it's perfect for this but you wouldn't accept it because everything around you will fall apart, you know what I'm talking about" Nigel looks Miranda dead in the eye, with his work in hand he simply says "have a nice day" and leaves the office.

Andrea storms from her desk before the tears spring from her eyes, she won't let Emily see her crying so the brunette just leaves not without hearing the redhead at distance "where you think you are going?"

The art director finds the young woman sobbing near the elevators, he takes her arm and makes Andy look at him "I told you Nigel, she hates me, why did I even think this would be any different?" the brunette fights against the tears but they just keep falling, wiping her nose Andrea tells Nigel "I'm sorry, not going to do this anymore, I feel bad for letting you down but I can't with Miranda I just can't, gonna place my two…" Nigel cupping Andy's face "don't you dare, this is only a bump on the road and I'm allergic to quitters so stop" the young woman speaks annoyed "didn't you hear anything Miranda said?" she takes a step back.

"I did and we will fix this from its core and I'm not meaning you and me"

If there is a thing Nigel has learned from all these years in a merciless world like the fashion industry is to never settle with a  _ No,  _ even if it is from the snow queen herself.

  
  


(...)


	5. Andrea's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to the plans and photoshoot is just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, we are getting close to the end. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this little fic and I'm excited for what's is coming next, super greatful with all of you for reading and commenting, always appreciate each and every one of your kind words.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Accessories for the cover and those that will be part of collections featured in this issue were being selected, Nigel and Miranda find themselves still in a tense mood from the previous events that had happened in the morning, the rest of the staff would prefer to be shoved from a cliff instead of being gravitating around them, especially Miranda.

The three people from the staff that were with the art director and the editor checking and selecting brand after brand of designers to pick what was going to be photographed were dismissed at sonic speed by the dragon lady commanding them to go in the hunt for said accessories, there wasn't more time to waste, the fashion goddess is furious with the fact that all that needs to be done for this cover is crumbling before her eyes.

And it was possible that after 25 years, Runway may even miss a deadline.

"Paneled dresses from Lagerfeld's line have arrived?" the snow queen asks Nigel looking at the spreads, the art director efficiently responds "yes, this line he wants to present in this issue features the pieces with scoop neckline and a back closure with a straight cut skirt" he shows the sample and adds "lambskin hundred percent, full lining design completely ready to photograph" Miranda nods and it is kind of relieved at least something is done right.

Picking another picture that was hanging in front of them Miranda says "what about this?" Nigel just tells plain and simple "that Christian LaCroix is part of the wardrobe you will be using for the shoot" the dragon lady looks more intently at the spread "a vintage collection, when have we decided to include it?" the art director sighed and told Miranda "I brought the concept early this morning when we were discussing the advances for the cover" the silver haired beauty raised her perfect eyebrow "interesting, head to toe black?" Nigel knows she hates head to toe black, the editor picked up another spread that showed the Jimmy Choo pumps selected for Andrea, the art director says not worrying about what the dragon lady would respond "those are not for you, I know you hate head to toe black, this are for the model…" the head of the art department corrects himself "..I mean were meant to be worn by the model, but as it seems that option had been discarded this morning these heels may need to be reconsidered although Jimmy is first in line of this month's main collections in the magazine" hearing this Miranda's face showed some concern, a sign that she was human after all.

But obviously there's nothing that can defeat the dragon lady so easy, she says just as cold "we will be giving that collection an entire two pages in this issue, have the art department rework the space assigned for Jimmy Choo" Nigel looking at some samples says "the space does not represent a problem for this collection, we could dedicate the entire magazine if you want but we _need_ a model" the art director makes a necessary emphasis, Miranda responded ghastly soft "get one" Nigel looks at the editor and trying to stay positive and calmed said "I did" he keeps an unvarying tone on his words "Miranda seriously though" giving his best jaded stare.

"Oh for God sake you are behaving like if Andrea were an unmistakable revelation, she is an assistant" the dragon lady waved her hand dismissively "a second assistant and she has disappointed me and failed tasks at her job" Nigel said making a little fun of this statement "really? for not getting you a plane to get you out of Florida in the middle of a stage 4 hurricane?!?! sometimes your unintended comedy is ludicrous" the snow queen purses her lips and glares at Nigel, the art director keeps checking the various designer campaigns like if he hasn't vocalized his thoughts enough.

Miranda sentenced the conversation "My decision is final" Nigel only response is "whatever you say, boss" but those weren't his last words, he replicates what he said earlier in the day, maybe using a different phrase but with the same meaning and objective "but I still believe that Andy should be there with you" the silver haired woman curls her lips in a mocking smile and says "we can have any girl to take the spot in a heartbeat" the art director agrees bitterly "there is no question of that but…" Nigel stops for half a second and makes sure to look at Miranda, he has a serene expression "...you wouldn't want anyone but her, you would not feel comfortable with the standardize, Runway model prototype" the head of the art department says sure of his statement "I frankly think and know if you were to pick among hundreds of beautiful girls you will chose her, you just don't know why or how but I'm sure Andrea will be your choice as it was when you hired her, because you saw something different, she is different" he says wrinkling his forehead "you are not fooling anyone Miranda, or at least not me" the fashion goddess avoids Nigel's stare.

Knowing he has rattled the editor, Nigel expressed an uncomfortable fact "everyone always expects you make things hard and excruciating, when I offered Andy the modeling gig she worried about your reaction, the girl was terrified because you tend to habitually treat as unworthy, she believes you hate her and I have stand by you defending your position and why you do the things you do but if you allow me to say it…" the art director takes a deep breath "you have become predictable, your decisions and opinions are the same and not so hard to guess by now, I know that you have an image to uphold and this empire has been built around it but I firmly believe that at least just one time the dragon lady, the snow queen can be different" Nigel holds the sketch of the cover for Miranda to set her eyes on it and says "that for at least one time you can turn the wheel, that you were capable to see beyond, far beyond that you have, even beyond yourself" after this, one could hear a pin drop.

Having the cover sketch once again in her hands seeing those two female silhouettes representing Miranda and Andy the fashion queen says "she wouldn't want to do it" the velvety voice of the editor declared vaguely, the art director speaks a tad pessimistic "I will not blame her if she doesn't, after how you treated her chances are very high that Andy had changed her mind" what is there to do, at least one of them is thinking this.

"What would you offer?" the silver haired woman looks at Nigel asking for direction, she needs it after all, the art director just says "I don't know Miranda, it's not up to me anymore, you are the one who needs to fix this" putting down the sketch Miranda speaks "if it's up to me then there is noth--" the head of the art department intervenes "I'll ask you this as a friend not as your employee" Nigel makes sure he is focused to formulate the question the best possible way "masks off...what are you afraid of?" The dragon lady raised her voice to respond to these defiant words "I don't know, I...simply don't know!!" Nigel understands that Miranda is really trying by now, because this is perhaps only the second time in years he has heard the editor raise her tone.

Nigel gives a comprehensive smile to Miranda "I know that on some occasions and circumstances it's difficult to express what we really feel, it gets confusing at times when we try to hide it from people, so we may end up hurting those who don't deserve it" he gets close to the snow queen "I am happy to be honest, maybe this sounds kinda odd but it come as no surprise to me that you feel this way, specially with Andy" Miranda is light-headed, Nigel continued "but please you need to get off your high-horse, six erhhm...Andrea doesn't deserve this, your attitude was unnecessary" the art director ends "talk to her and the sooner the better" he prays she won't screw it up worst.

  
**

The hours went on at a usual agitated pace and Andy finds at the end of another day as the second assistant of Miranda Priestly, the brilliant editor-in-chief of Runway.

Andrea is grateful days like today come to an end, after that clusterfuck meeting and because Miranda is behaving weirder by the minute, the brunette entrusts to whatever deity is out there that this issue finally goes to print and this whole nightmare stops.

Dry cleaning in one hand and the book in the other Andy quickly hangs the bags in the closet and as she was leaving the book where it belongs the young woman hears _'Andrea'_ she starts to fill her mind with plenty of _'fuck, fuck, fuck why meeee?!?!'_ gripping the book and walking to the place of the townhouse where Miranda is, the brunette disguised in her best poker face appears before the dragon lady.

Giving the book to the editor Andy remains silent, Miranda speaking with the tone she use at the office says "the photoshoot is set at noon, if still interested you need to be at Runway 5 hours prior for wardrobe fitting and make up" just when the young woman thinks Miranda can't go any lower she demonstrates how far the snow queen can go. Andrea rolls her eyes in disdain, amazed that Miranda isn't capable of simple human kindness and decency, treating everyone around her like simple slaves who must be willing to do whatever she wants to the sound of the snap of her fingers.

"No, I don't think so Miranda" Andrea's response is decisive, the silver haired woman locking eyes with her, opens slightly her mouth to contradict the brunette but she beats Miranda to it and speaks first "and before you threaten me to blacklist my name in the publishing world like you did with Paris I must say that I'm not afraid Miranda, you can do as you please but I will not tolerate this treatment from your part" if the fashion queen was wanting an specific outcome, this was not it.

The brunette declares what she is expecting "Miranda you need to learn that there is a thing called _'apology'_ it's simple, you can start by saying _'Andrea you know I was a dickhead in the morning, should not have acted that way and i was wondering if you could forgive me, because damn I'm so full of myself and I believe all the people around me has to kiss my ass'_ Andy is exploiting sarcasm to the highest level, the she says "or maybe if that's too hard, you can also say _'i am sorry'_ but I bet that sentence is not even in your vocabulary, which is a shame because until you learn it and then say like you mean it we may be able to speak in a civilized manner" Andy is thinking that as she is probably fired by now she adds "my presence in the photoshoot can easily be replaced, I bet there's million girls who'd kill for that, get a clacker or the slim Barbie dolls who always model the samples of the closet" the young woman gets ready to leave.

In the aftermath of the day Miranda accepts that she has botched the opportunity to have Andrea by her side for this cover, as Nigel said one couldn't blame her rejection, the dragon lady did wanted to apologise but her pride was just way too big. 

One last attempt was all that Miranda has left "I may, need you...there Andrea" she felt powerless accepting this, Andy looks at her with those beautiful big brown eyes "good luck with the cover, goodnight Miranda" she turns around on her feet and leaves the townhouse, the snow queen watched her go, rooted to ground.

Silence is deafening and louder tonight.

  
  
  


(...)


	6. Is it too late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consuming thoughts and dispair eat Miranda and Andrea from inside out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you beautiful people!! here it is another chapter for this story that I'm so so happy you guys keep reading and giving the chance to entertain you a little bit :D
> 
> As always and forever, I'm super grateful for all your comments and kudos seriously, you have no idea how much they make me smile, i thank you looots!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are more than welcome!
> 
> *little trigger warning* at the end there's mention of guns and a dangerous game but relax nobody is going to shoot anybody in this fic, at least not with a gun mm'kay so no worries please ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alone with her thoughts as she heard the door click closed, with the book in her hands and just recently watching Andrea go, Miranda found herself in a crossroads.

For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do, the dragon lady has everything under control at all times and nothing ever escapes her pitch perfect calculations but with Andrea it's different, the young woman has become a mystery to Miranda and she hates the things and people she cannot control and evidently this gorgeous brunette have eluded her radar to run untamed, although the snow queen finds it exasperating she has to admit that she finds this intriguing and enthralling, a challenge Miranda would like to riddle. 

But Andy made clear tonight what she thinks, the silver haired beauty knows that she has messed up big time the possibilities to get close to her and Miranda is aware that probably she is sabotaging herself by acting and behaving the way she does, after all as Nigel said  _ 'you have an image to uphold'  _ and right now the editor loathes that image, why does it everything has to be so damn hard? perhaps her ex-husbands were right and she wasn't capable of love, to love and to be loved and that was hurtful.

_ 'But is it too late to apologise?'  _ Miranda sighed when this words went through her mind, she would never ever consider this for anyone, the dragon lady was always right and poor of those who dare to think otherwise, that's why you never ask Miranda anything, you never contradict her and obviously never say she is wrong, nevermind asking her to say she is sorry, never! but the fashion queen found an exception to the rule, an exception that occupied her thoughts and dreams at night, an exception that looked at her with almond eyes, a bright smile and a cheerfulness that, if it was anybody else, Miranda would find annoying but, in Andrea, it was heartwarming and uplifting.

Serving herself a strong drink, the dragon lady leaves the book on a nearby desk, she goes to sit in her spacious living room thinking about what is coming. The photoshoot for her first ever cover of the magazine she has build and worked so hard is just a couple of days away, it's supposed to be a landmark on Miranda's career, but now that she thinks about it, the one thing the editor wants to do right now is cancel everything, she knows there will be serious implications and the CEO of Elias-Clarke, garbage Ravitz will have a field day remembering Miranda this fiasco.

Drinking the liquor, tasting the sourness of both the beverage and her options Miranda tensed, she creaks with her fingers the lines on her forehead analysing the situation, three possible solutions came to her mind: appear by herself in the cover; this was obvious and probably the best option as the fashion goddess is a whole institution, her presence will be more than enough to grace the cover and pull this off with the only few grams of dignity and respect that may have left in her, but then again the myth will rise in the media as Miranda always being so absorbed, a selfish woman, the cold white-haired persona who seems to be forever alone, even for the most trivial things, like sharing at least some space for a photo and that was bleak.

To Miranda what the press says about her was equivalent to be in a party for more than fifteen minutes, which means she doesn't care and will never happen but if she was honest with herself, the concept Nigel has brought to the table interested the snow queen, the shared dynamic with the model injected so much life to the outcome, and knowing Testino's skills Miranda was sure there will be stupendous photographs, so having someone by her side was starting to be a big part of this project. But the editor didn't want  _ 'someone'  _ she wanted  _ 'her'  _ but "God! why do I have to be so stupid!!!" the fashion goddess said out loud in her empty living room.

Replacing Andrea with a random skinny model made the dragon lady crumple, Miranda simply knows it won't work, again the art director's words course through her mind  _ 'you would choose her, even out of hundreds of beautiful girls, Andy would be you choice, even if you don't know why but you would pick her'  _ the editor wonder herself if she really did not knows why she would choose Andrea but then the silver haired woman realize that deep inside her she does know why she will pick her, Andy makes her feel safe and cared. The fashion queen exhaled hard, her sentiments towards Andrea while it made her thrive, it also strike the editor as worrying. 

The snow queen feels like she has been fighting a fight with herself for a long haul, that sometimes is better if she just gives up, Miranda needs to get rid of the massive pressure that comes from being who she is. 

Of course to achieve this the dragon lady needs to let her guard down, accept that she has fucked up once or twice, or maybe a million times but the only thing that Miranda cares right now it's to amend things with Andrea, but she isn't sure if the young woman would accept this regretful acknowledgement of failure, in the quietness of her house and in her self indulgence the editor says "I need her" and she did not mean for the cover. 

Miranda will throw at Andy's feet to beg for her forgiveness, she will do anything if there was another chance but also, Miranda is a woman of pride and she will be damned if she say sorry first, the dragon lady doesn't grovel, her reputation is immaculate, a thing to venerate and if anyone must preserve it, that's Miranda Priestly.

But at what cost? 

  
**

Meanwhile on the other end of New York City, Andy is tucked in her bed.

The young woman wanted to cry with rage but she has decided there will be no more shedded tears, Miranda doesn't deserve them, the brunette knows the dragon lady is not gonna change, neither her mind or her attitude.

Shrinking in a fetal position, Andrea gripped her duvet tight. 

Days prior were pondered in the brunette's head, she nags herself for being so naive, for letting ideas to be planted in her mind and what was worst, allowing them to germinate. It was so evident this whole thing ended blowing up in her face, but what bothers Andy the most is that she let Miranda make fun of her once again.

"Who the fuck she think she is?!?!" the young woman gritted her teeth and with a stomach full of bile she shouted in the dark, scaring the cat that was napping at her side on the bed. "And why should I care?" Andy felt the lump on her throat, thinking about Miranda always confused her, it made her angry, desperate and like if she wanted to explode, but also the simple thought of the snow queen who was so enigmatic and it's the owner of a tantalizing beauty which made her squirm every time the brunette was in the presence of the fashion goddess, Andrea will be the biggest liar if she didn't dare to recognize this.

Turning on her back to lay flat on the mattress, Andrea stared at the darkness that filled her bedroom, thinking about Miranda and how unfair she was, the young woman wondered why she treated her the way she treated her and why Andy kept being drawn to the silver haired woman. It was ridiculous actually, unless the brunette was some sort of torture aficionado or perhaps just a fool.

But even at this level of distress, the young woman still keeps imaging how will be like to hold Miranda, how would be like to see her smile, a genuine smile not those fake smirks the editor uses for aversion, Andrea wonders if Miranda ever smiles, she bet if the fashion goddess did her innate gorgeousness would get to a dimension unknown to man, Andy just knows the snow queen is under layers of a cold sheen and a wall that she would like to tear.

Andrea said low, almost like a prayer "Miranda, please let me in" but she knew this plea will never be answered, but she still had hope. Maybe there is a reason why the fashion goddess keeps her away but Andy can't wrap her mind around it, only the ardency fact the editor despises her, that feels like a kick on the ass and at this point the brunette will prefer that physical pain instead of the emotional scarring.

_ "Why?" _ the young woman would give all that she has to have this question answered, to be able to crawl inside Miranda's mind and know what she is thinking, Andrea is going insane and it is not healthy, she feels consumed by the mere thought of her boss, her infuriating, gorgeous, fascinating, cruel and deathly divine boss. Wondering where all her sanity has gone, where is her dignity and self respect because Andrea knows that if Miranda asks her to be there, not in the photoshoot but there with her in a world apart, just the two of them she would follow her like an idiot.

What happened today in the townhouse was just the reflection of a camouflaged and elevated expectation, Andy wanted to try the dragon lady, wanted to see her react somehow but it seems nothing can move her, instead Miranda was ruthless and manipulative, she must be laughing by now of the young woman's poor attempt and making fun of the pathetic way this silly girl demanded an apology, Andrea is convinced of this.  _ "Save yourself as long as you can Andy"  _ thinking over and over, the young woman looks at her alarm, the red numbers indicate her that is way past a reasonable hour to sleep, blindingly reaching for her phone that was connected to the wall for battery recharge, she opens the gallery pictures and touches a pic to enlarge one that she snapped of Miranda, the snow queen is at her element, glasses on in her office with a spread in one hand and typing in her MacBook with the other, she is absolutely stunning with that characteristic look of concentration in her face.

Closing the gallery and locking her phone, Andy leaves it aside again. The darkness of her apartment returns and the brunette pulls the duvet to cover her up to her chin, she will try to sleep but perhaps with how her mind is still working at a thousand miles per hour is very likely to spend her night without rest. 

The young woman wish that at least Miranda doesn't get another girl, it sounds so stupid but Andy feels like there is no way in hell or the earth or the universe that the editor looks nearly as good as she could have looked with her by her side, if Nigel is right the chemistry between Miranda and Andrea is unmatched, they are like gunpowder; the elements are very benign on their own but if you put them together, it explodes. 

"I want to do this with you, for you, for us but until you don't show me it's worth it, then my hands are tied" the brunette said as if she had Miranda in front of her right now, Andy promise herself that there won't be much more left to say or to do if the dragon lady does not accept that in order to receive you have to give, that is a rule in a life.

The chance of dying in Russian roulette increases the more shots you take. How many shots will it take before somebody dies? One? Two? Three?. Even if you keep spinning the cylinder, how many chances would it take before the bullet hits you? 

The allegory in the fashion world may be how many empty models you can cast before the right one hits you. 

There is only one way to find out and that is taking risks.

Would Miranda and Andrea have the guts to let the camera strip them bare to their desire?.

  
  
  


(...)


	7. Shooting day pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting day for the cover of the next new issue of Runway is here, the snow queen will shine but it is possible to make her look brighter than ever? 
> 
> Nigel knows it's possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter, luv you all so much!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcome!
> 
> *kiss *kiss

Pre-production was happening at Runway, the fancy shooting studio is being conditioned to host this month's cover of the magazine, the technicians were checking lights, panels, supports, rails and working along with some of Testino's own crew to have everything set up, the session it's just one day away. 

The art and beauty department were working closely together as well; establishing what is called " _the mood board"_ this helps the photographer prepare the equipment needed, have a vision what type of lighting and/or colour palette to use and the framing and camera angles. Nigel had sended previously the sketches to be revised by Mario and two formats were proposed for the cover photo and those that were to be featured inside the issue, this being approved by the dragon lady which were in cropped format and in full length, according to the edition of the book she will decide which ones suit better for each determined and assigned space.

Miranda is here too naturally, she is discussing with the stylists about the selection of the clothes, accessories and make-up artist to ensure everything was in place, her outfit is totally prepared, LaCroix sended right on time the onyx vintage suit the art director solicited; the fashion goddess will have her makeup done in very soft tones, her fabulous silver hair styled iconically. The items were being marked checked in the mood board until there was a topic to aboard _:_

_Model's poses and expression/clothing and makeup._

Someone from the beauty department dared to question if there was already a preconceived look for the model, concerning makeup and hairstyle. Nigel has everything figured it out by this point but he is not sure what the dragon lady has done to guarantee Andy's participation or if there is still anyone else at all by now, the art director is distressed, he is aware that the editor has some distinctive quirks of changing all the existing photo shoots since she has been editor-in-chief, Miranda has the power of making or breaking them if even the littlest thing doesn't pleases the snow queen.

"Well, actually there is. These dark shades will work great with the balance we want to create" Nigel writes on the mood board, he looks at Miranda who has a blank expression on her face, that catwalk expression she has when the editor is seeing the fifteenth show in fashion week, the art director didn't roll his eyes but he was two seconds away from doing it, instead he only continued to explain and inform the stylists about what will be or could be the model's look, that's if the silver haired woman hasn't eliminated the possibilities of having one. "I want her hair to be styled in loose beach waves, you know what I mean? nice and fierce, our girl has long, brown hair so you will have plenty of material to work with, I trust you can give a sultry touch to her look, very light but solid." The beauty department's hairdressers and make-up artist, along with the stylists were taking notes from Nigel's requirements, while at least a dozen people were around working on the studio to have it prepared and ready for tomorrow's work day. 

All of the persons who are second in charge of every department involved followed the instructions of the art director, they will prepare precisely every assignment, knowing that this cover is extremely important, everyone always worked and treated all covers importantly as that is Runway's quality seal, all of those who work for Miranda Priestly have to aim for excellence, that's where the prestige of the magazine relays on.

Emily comes quickly to give Miranda and Nigel an update about the technicians involved in assembling the studio, the redhead speaks in her fast pace "there is a minor problem with the lights the photographer's crew brought, it seems some rails are not compatible with the scale of the boom and they have to change lamps to fit the LED" the first assistant hastily dials her phone, she says before the ongoing call connects "I told them to find solution immediately, if not sooner" the head of the art department says "yeah that's right, you go girl!!" and high fives her. Miranda remains immuted but registers what the assistant said, Emily goes back to her supervising spot.

"You're being awfully quiet today, Miranda" the art director said as they saw the redhead walk to disappear among staff members. The editor just hissed, Nigel tells rapidly trying to sound casual but keeping a professional tenor "anyway, wardrobe fitting it's at 3 I need you and the model for it, it will happen fast enough so it won't interfere with commitments we have on schedule for today" he takes some air to ask the next question, Nigel's tone is inquisitive "we still have a model, don't we?" the dragon lady's face wasn't encouraging.

In her velvet-like voice the fashion goddess simply states "if we do, it is not going to be Andrea" Nigel shakes his head, he knows Miranda it's an expert on letting things go down the hill before she gives evidence or testimony that she has done wrong. The art director raised his voice over the noise of this busy room to ask "what happened? I thought you were going to ensure her participation after our chat when we arranged the accessories, what did she tell you? Or better said, what did you tell her?" he was disconcerted, but not shocked at all, unfortunately Nigel knows Miranda too fuckin' well.

"It doesn't matter" the snow queen answered, an iceberg was warmer than her response, the head of the art department frowned and say not wasting time in sugar-coating his words "Miranda stop having your head so far up your arse" the editor gives a passive-aggressive look to Nigel who only continued speaking "I bet she just wanted a simple apology or that you'd recognize your disapproval has absolutely no foundation, you underestimate Andy way too much" Miranda says flicking the palm of her hand "in any case, Andrea was very clear, she said her presence can be replaced so do that Nigel, if no model is available I will appear by myself" the terminant words bugged the art director.

He says more convinced than ever of his words "you are scared, there is a feeling for her that is taking over by surprise and frightening you whole, I know it" Nigel completes this by shrugging, he does it in total understanding towards Miranda, who just let it out a scathing laugh "that's absurd" the head of the art department didn't even deign to answer the way he wanted to this, he says instead "I will look for a different model today, gotta check on the availability" the fashion goddess in her stone and disinterested face replies "do it, that's all." The one last chance to make the fashion queen understand is slipping away.

Oblivious to the fact of her efforts to deceive the truth, Miranda needs to be careful walking the minefield this has become, but for how long? she is questioning if these so called feelings are real, and if they are what's there left to do, Andrea sure does think by now Miranda is just a horrible person, the editor is convinced that her obstinate behavior towards the young woman has done nothing but hurt her, now a sudden swap will come off as a hoax and perhaps alinate the brunette even more and the dragon lady didn't know what was worst: to accept her feelings once and for all or lose Andrea, maybe forever.

  
**

Sat in front of a huge and well illuminated mirror in the beauty department Miranda is having her makeup done, hairdressers were spraying her beautiful white hair, subtly styling it and adding the last details to the dragon lady's emblematic hairdo. Shooting day has finally arrived.

"The studio looks fantastic and ready to go, our crew is running tests with lights but everything is prepared, Testino is set to arrive in one hour, I'm sure he and his crew will do a couple of proofs of their equipment too, but all is geared up" the art director was reclining against the frame and looking at the silver haired beauty's reflexion on the mirror while people around were preparing her for the day, Nigel added before leaving "the model is coming next for makeup, she is on the dressing room right now" he retires unceremoniously; the fashion goddess is not looking forward any of it.

Last night Miranda received a call from Nigel to tell her that the book will be sended online, normally the editor doesn't like these types of liberties to be taken without consulting her first but right now with all that was happening in her mind, the fashion queen didn't care much so she admitted it. The art director told very briefly over the phone that he got the model but further information wasn't given and again, to Miranda this news had no significance at all.

Hope was still present in Miranda, after all she lives on it, but in reality, the possibilities that Andrea is there in the shooting as her model are practically minimal, she is not bringing the book so the snow queen will not be seeing the brunette tonight, the editor regrets that because an opportunity is missed yet again for Miranda to be sorry, swallow her dam pride and act like grown woman, not a petulant child. 

But right here and right now the snow queen must go ahead, there is a photoshoot to attend for her very first magazine cover ever and she has to act accordingly and be up to the task, she is Miranda Priestly and the dragon lady devours adversity, whatever this could be.

  
**

"Miranda, blessed the eyes that see you! you are stunning, amor!!" Mario Testino greets the silver haired beauty as she makes her appearance at the studio, two air kisses on each side of their cheeks complete the formality, the editor grins and is pleased to see Testino again "I say that myself too Mario, such a pleasure to having you here, we are honored" the fashion queen and the photographer shared a couple of more pleasantries before initiating the preparatives and everyone will start taking their positions. 

Nigel, Miranda and Testino get together to share quick ideas, they are discussing some pros and cons of certain lighting and other subjects regarding poses and what angles flatter and enhance each woman, in this moment Mario Testino says "bring your girl to have a couple of shots for testing with Miranda, to see how they blend together and decide between Flash or On-Camera lights, also to measure the intensity of brightness to add or diminish in the shots, we can see the images on the computer to analyze the pallet, is that good?" the photographer is enthusiastic in his request, the dragon lady looks at Nigel and he reacts charmed "of course" he calls one of the young men who assist the production, soon after the model comes wearing a white robe.

  
**_*The night before*_ **

It's Nine pm in the office and Andy was waiting for the book, Emily is getting ready to leave gathering her things from her desk, turning off her computer and leaving her work space tidy, the redhead likes it that way, the brunette is trying to have a little of conversation with her but as always the British girl only stares at her with annoyance.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day, so every second saved is gold now, as Emily is walking to pull open the glass doors, Serena appeared and greeted Andy, the Brazilian comes for the redhead to leave with her "oh my God, the beauty department is going to be a war zone in the morning, I would choose location shooting over studio any day, because it's nightmare" Andrea just chuckle at Serena's complaint.

"Bye rest well, see you tomorrow" the young woman says, Emily and Serena leave not before the brit on her way out gives a distant instruction "there are old newspapers and magazines piled next to the window on Miranda's office, she wants them removed, so take care of that before you leave" Andy says "will do" as the women left.

Taking care of final work details, Andrea keeps thinking about tomorrow's photoshoot. What would be like to be there and most importantly be with Miranda, be there by her side in this important occasion not only for the magazine but for the fashion queen as well. The brunette starts to wonder if she was way too hard on the editor if she is asking for things that simply cannot happen, things that aren't in Miranda's nature, like an apology for example but the young woman only shakes her head in pity for herself for thinking this, basic manners won't take away the title as the queen of the fashion world to Miranda.

Andy was turning off the lights of the editor's office when Nigel spoke out of nowhere "don't wait for the book, it's going to be sent electronically" Andrea was pale, her heart made a jump "dammit Nigel, you scared the crap out of me!" the brunette tries to get back to a normal breathing, she asks strangely "why are you here so late? What do you mean the book will be sent electronically? Miranda didn't instruct anyt-- " the art director interrupted "I would say let's have drinks, but I don't want you to look tired and with bags under your eyes, so dinner?" the young woman wasn't understanding anything at all.

Making sure nothing was out of place and grabbing her purse and coat from the small closet behind the kitchenette Andy leaves with the art director, on their way to the elevator the brunette says "wait, you don't want me to look tired tomorrow? what that has to do with anything? look tired for what or where?" the amount of questions were not enough for the young woman because even if Nigel answers to all she will still not be sure what he is saying in the least bit. "For the photoshoot for the cover of course, dummy" the head of the art department reprimanded.

"Nigel you know I love you and that you are somebody I care and respect very much but you are starting to get under my skin with all this cover topic, seriously" riding the elevator to the ground floor both of them wait for the doors open in the Elias-Clarke lobby. 

Ignoring Andy's statement the art director says while they head to the building's main entrance, he gives more importance to the next question "what do you fancy for dinner? there is a good little bistró half a block from here or I know a libanese restaurant that has a shawarma to die for" he rubs his hands. The brunette said "are you listening to me?" looking at Nigel before they walk out of the building to the night air, he holds the door open for Andrea "I am listening darling, but I'm starving too" she just answered "the bistró, I guess."

  
**

The waiter gives Andy and Nigel a menu and announces his return when they are ready to order, the art director asks for two vienés coffees but the young woman changes hers for a cappuccino, Nigel smiling corrected himself. "Would love to have a nice cup of great coffee but anything filled with less than three quarters of milk and I won't be sleeping tonight" Andrea reads the menu, Nigel is amused.

Soon after both had their coffees and just ordered their supper, the art director opted for the lamb shank with rosemary and the young woman a grilled turkey sandwich with avocado cream cheese and a side of batata. The waiter nodded and wrote down the order on his pad.

Thanking the young man Andrea and Nigel sipped their coffees, the art director speaks first "Miranda says you will not do the photoshoot, would you like to tell me why you came to that decision aside from what I witnessed in her office when we informed her that you were the model?" the brunette just rolled her eyes, she remembers that day in the office and the night at the townhouse, Andrea only says "you know that I did wanted to participate in this, you better than anybody knows that, but I'm not going to let Miranda behave like a total brat who gets all she wants without even say _'please'_ and _'thank you'_ that's common decency" the young woman grimaces, she adds "if you all do it, that's fine but I'm not" the head of the art department gives an understanding nod "I know what you mean but remember what I said when I gave you your makeover, if you wait for her to kiss you on the forehead and give you a golden star for your homework then you need to wake up" he sips more of his coffee, Andy moves her shoulders in tension, she is aware that the dragon lady has a very peculiar way of working and an even more peculiar personality that comes off as harsh and mean but the brunette once said too that _'if she was a man nobody would say anything except how good she is at her work'_ so who is being the hypocrite here? the internal turmoil is outrageous.

"Andy listen, don't take it personally. Nothing, you have to construct a thicker skin, not just for the fashion world but for life itself in general, if you let things affect to you the way they do now, you'll have a hard time full of struggle, I understand you more than you think, you are young and sometimes seeing things with fresh eyes can be such a blessing and exciting, but it's tough out there, people are bitch and it only depends on ourselves to handle it with the best of the perceptions and keep moving on" Nigel feels that if there is an advice he could give to Andy, one that really serves her is this. "You think I don't consider Miranda is wrong or that she doesn't get me upset or find her irritating sometimes or let's be honest, a vast majority of time?" he sighed, Andrea says without thinking "God I can't even begin to describe how angry she makes me, I don't know how you have the patience" she covers her face with her hands in desperation, the art director just grins "we have been through a lot and for so long, probably even before you were born, little walnut" a lovely grin draws on the brunette's face when she hears the nickname.

The head of the art department is a good friend, no one can deny that, he defends the dragon lady behind her back and criticizes her in the face when it is necessary. Andrea knows that before failing herself she will be failing Nigel who is trusting with his eyes shut, the young woman takes a heart-wrenching sigh thinking about this and he does not deserve the let down only because apparently an unsung conflict is between Miranda and Andrea, which isn't case either but if there would be such, Andy won't let Nigel become a casualty of it.

Their dishes arrive and they order soft drinks to accompany, they both tell each other to enjoy and eat jovially. Andrea says between bites "I wish everything and everyone were like you Nige, I mean you are so down to earth and always put things on a very centered perspective that it's almost impossible to say no to you" the art director just feigns modesty, the young woman tells "I will do it, I will be there in the shoot, that's if you haven't already got another girl or if Miranda has decided she doesn't want one" Andy hopes everything is still the same. Nigel says "you know, she asked me this morning to get another model" hearing this made the brunette's heart drop to her stomach, rage comes back to her in full force. 

"But of course, I won't get anybody else, you are my pick since day one and you will remain in the position" Nigel keeps eating, Andrea is amazed by the level of trust he has put in her, the brunette feels like she hasn't done anything to earn this blind faith from Nigel's part, making a temporary pause to think in a correct way to answer the young woman is disrupted by the art director's voice, he says "Miranda needs a bit of help, she will never accept this but the woman has troubled feelings for you that confuse her, a lot" Nigel looks Andy in the eye, she frowns and swallows with difficulty, what kind of feelings? does Nigel really said _feelings_ in the first place? the brunette probably misunderstood.

  
**

Reclining forward in her chair, Andrea tries to hear better this time putting full attention in Nigel's words, she mumbles "I'm sorry, what?" the art director just says "listen to me very careful, I know Miranda is a woman and the kind of person you love to hate or you hate to love, there no in between, I have no doubt in my mind that you two are in the same side of the second fence" Andy is giddy, she really feels like the place is spinning around.

"I...I don't... understand" Andrea's mouth can't form sentences, Nigel with a light tone says "you will". The young woman is pensive, how can the art director be so sure about what she thinks he is referring to, did Miranda...she told him something? If not, why is Nigel saying this? the sureness is uncanny. 

Andy can't find words that suit properly but she is not taking back her decision "I will be there tomorrow, I'm doing it for you Nigel" the art director shakes his head "Andy you don't have to do it for me, do it for yourself, that is the only path I'm asking you follow" he was encouraging "like I said, you will understand" a wink and a smile is provided.

  
**_*Back to shooting day*_ **

Miranda registers at distance, that Andrea is the one in the white robe. Nigel excuses both of them with Testino and takes the fashion queen by her elbow to have some private words for a minute.

"Look Miranda, don't make a mess out of this, I know what you said and what was our agreement but if you wanna pay me back for Paris? Here's your chance." The art director stays calmed but his words are firm "It's about time that there's something in your life you can't control" the dragon lady feels the fire about to burst out her mouth, she knows that the art director is aware that of all things she hates, that is one of the biggest; Control is like air for Miranda.

Doing a hand gesture, Nigel calls Andy over. 

  
  
  


(...)


	8. Shooting day pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gird your loins, the show is about to start, but before that Andrea gets a little glimpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter of this story I appreciate all of you keep reading, sorry for the delay of update but writer's block struck and it was a shit, but was able to overcome it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, please!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Nigel, we agreed to have a different model!!" Miranda was fuming "we talked about it, why is Andrea here?" her disgruntled reaction was like a cornered, scared cat trying to defend itself by meowing and throwing the claws up in the air to attack, the dragon lady could ignite an spontaneous fire with her eyes right now if she wanted. The art director knows how dramatic and dreadfully stubborn the editor can be "Miranda, you talked and I listened, I never agreed to have a different model, I said I was going to check on availability but I didn't, so sue me" Nigel was being gnarly, he says taking the snow queen meekly by the shoulders "you want to stop all of this? cancel it? go ahead, you can do it I just hope you have a very, very valid reason beyond the fact that a cover photoshoot was pushed back because the great Miranda Priestly was too afraid of looking truth in the eye" with that the head of the art department rest his case, the fashion queen was running out of excuses and was soon getting the message.

A short silence between them prevailed but there was work to do, so Miranda and Nigel returned to the main floor of the studio where the crew had everything set, a few details here and there are being fixed. Everyone was taking their places, prepared to follow Testino's indications who along with the art director were in charge of this production. 

Part of the hairdressers and stylists of the beauty department took in giving the last details to Miranda's unblemished image, making sure her makeup was perfect by plastering soft brushes of powder and tidying the silver strands of her hair; that onyx LaCroix pantsuit she was wearing fit her like a velvet glove and the snow queen looked drop-dead gorgeous, really powerful and smashing; it couldn't be any other way of course as this was a cover of Runway featuring its most shining and precious gem.

So whilst the team worked on her, the fashion goddess saw across the studio how Andy was with Mario and Nigel receiving instructions, she was still with the robe on, Miranda only sees her in profile and with so many people around blocking the view it did not let her visualize the brunette's look correctly, but there will be plenty a lot of time to do that; the editor can't believe she is thinking this but there was an unforeseen interest.

Photoshoots have their particularities, each has their own fluidity and everything can go really smooth or be harrowing, which mostly depends on the elements and the people you are working with, the dragon lady knows she is in the hands of professionals but Miranda hasn't done this in years, of course there is a great amount of production and behind the scenes she has witnessed and have taken part of tons after tons of photoshoots, nothing new there but she is more used to be the final judging link where images go to be edited and approved, but today being in front of the lens it's a polar opposite beast, besides the fact the editor has not shared space with anyone, it wouldn't be as hard if that _'anyone'_ wasn't in fact the very own Andrea Sachs.

"Okay everybody, two minutes" a woman said with a bullhorn, the fashion queen called Emily, she hurried to her side and Miranda only said "Pellegrino" the redhead went to get a bottle that was cooling in a fridge of the food catering, in the way she found Serena "I didn't know bloody Andrea was going to be the model for this shoot, what's happening to the world?" Emily said, her friend responded "neither do I, who would have thought that somebody who doesn't know what a Shu Uemura eyelash curler is can be selected for appearing in a Runway cover" the assistant quickly pouring the sparkling cool water into a glass muttered "I know... _what the fuck?"_ those last words were only mimicked in her lips, although the Brazilian is frank "but I must say Andy looks hot" the redhead adding a straw to the glass and running to assist Miranda just tells "you are so annoying, Serena" she bolted clacking her way back to the studio. 

  
**

Andy was really nervous, Nigel concluded talks with Testino about conforming required standards and testing cameras, fans and lighting so they agreed on doing the preliminary shots for _'warming up'_ so the moment of truth was approaching. "Holy Chanel!! you are stunning, cookie!" the art director is fascinated when he sees Andy, he hugs and kisses the young woman's cheeks "wizards of beauty department really knocked it out of the park" the brunette grins, she loves how cheery Nigel can be.

Holding his hands and acting jittery Andrea confesses "Nige I am so nervous, I feel my heart in the throat and as if my stomach is going to burst" the art director soothing her hands says "don't be, deep breath and relax, we have this thing, you are phenomenal" Andy asks cautious "does...uhm does Miranda...I mean how…" the young woman gulped, the head of the art department gives her a look over his rimmed glasses "how does she took it? oh she was green with anger" the way he is trying to lighten up the mood didn't help Andrea, she is now terrified. "Yes, it comes as no surprise, I have told you this a million times Nigel, she _hates_ me!" the young woman is pacing around, the art director only smirked "she doesn't hate you, she is just, let's say...afraid of you" he is not well convinced of how compelling this can be but they will have to notice on their own.

Utterly and totally stressed, Andrea was not feeling good but there was no turning back at this point; the head of the art department grabbing Andy's arm protectively leads the young woman to introduce her appropriately "Mario, this is Andrea Sachs our model for the shooting today, Andy this is the fantastic fashion photographer and a long time friend, Mario Testino" extending their hands politely for a shake Andrea and Testino smirk "Hello, nice to meet you Andy how are you feeling today? we are very excited to work with Runway, I'm sorry i didn't introduce myself properly earlier, instead I just started giving instructions, you must be tired of us photographers doing that during shoots, right?" the brunette smiled and glanced at Nigel who had a big grin too, he says "actually, today it's her first photoshoot" Testino puts on a mildly surprised face "oh wow! that's great, well let me say that you are starting with the right foot preciosa, It is very rare that a new face gets picked up so quickly by a big name such as Runway" the photographer pats the young woman's shoulder, she says with a faint blush on her face "I'm not...I am not a model." 

Intrigued by this, Testino wrinkles his forehead and looks at Nigel who says "Andy is in fact Miranda's assistant, she belongs to the Runway family" adjusting his glasses he tells this with a certain pride, it was kinda like revealing a hidden treasure. "Gotta say that I'm speechless, but you are going to shine, so totally sure about that!" the photographer said really eager and with sincerity, Andrea was flattered "thank you so much, I have to admit I'm so nervous" a shy tone marked the confession, Mario tried to transmit some tranquility "being nervous is normal, just don't let it play tricks on you, we are here to have fun okay?" he tips Andy's chin up, then leaving to set the last details.

"See? this is what is all about, have a great time my dear six, pretty sure Miranda would love a bit of bristly playfulness" the head of the art department says with a taunting poke of his elbow on Andy, she rolls her eyes "hush, Nigel!", thinking of that makes her bubbly in specific areas, the brunette sneers internally from this discovery. 

Getting back to seriousness the art director says "alright Andy, in this instant I believe we are going to have a couple of tryout shots, after that it's the moment of truth, once you take off that robe don't think in anything or anybody else, it is going to be just you and Miranda there" Nigel takes Andrea's hand, she exhales and close her eyes, the impatience is heavily sweeping the brunette "oh my god Nige, please I feel like I'm fainting" the art director grips harder the young woman's hand "breathe, look at her in the eyes, your eyes always on hers, don't think" Andrea nods and tries to shake off anxiety, easy to say than do it.

"Is there any reason why we haven't started yet?" the fashion queen comes directly to ask Nigel the cause for this delay, he assures her all is settle and not to worry, the art director is interrupted by one of Testino's techs telling him the photographer would like to have a brief opinion about certain angle in camera number something, it isn't going to take too long; the head of the art department scurried to check with Mario "darlings, let me monitor this, be right back, I'm sure we will be starting shortly, Miranda" the dragon lady cross her arms, Nigel said as he started to walk "careful with those sleeves, your suit is vintage!" he warns her before turning his back smug to leave.

  
**

A scanning once-over to Andrea by the judging stare of the silver haired beauty it's piercing into her body, the brunette was trying to evade it, she intent to occupied herself with adjusting well the straps and bows of the Jimmy Choos she is wearing for this or to call a hairdresser to help her fix the waves her hair had been styled in. 

Looking at herself in a nearby mirror and grabbing a makeup brush, Andy acts out in hope the editor doesn't rip through her notorious attendance, but Miranda is no fool, she gets close and words leave her mouth in a rush "so you are here, didn't you say your presence could easily be replaced?" this clearly screams derision in the most classy way the fashion goddess can pull it off, Andrea sighed deep "yes it could, but apparently my presence it's important and irreplaceable to Nigel" the young woman raise her brows maintaining a straight face, she adds "I wasn't going to fail him" the snow queen buttoning up the jacket of her Christian LaCroix says "only to Nigel?" she stares at Andrea with the same intensity she always does, the brunette retorts "I don't know, am I important and irreplaceable to you, Miranda?" the silver haired woman hated responses to questions with another question but she found this one unsettling beyond measure, because the answer is _'yes'._

Before the dragon lady could say something, Mario's voice booms in the speakers _"please I need everyone on your marks, tryouts starting in 30 seconds!"_ and the set comes to life with crew, assistants, consultants and Runway people all flitting around, shouting and waving off various items.

The art director returned from Testino's call, he step by the side of both women "Miranda, Andy we need you for a few running of testing Mario wants, right now it's going to be only a couple of shots for general setting regarding lights and placement of other items such as background screens, lamps, etcetera" Andy moves her head agreeing and trying to capture the instructions to do this right, the editor on her part knows by heart the process but listens to the art director attently, the only distraction occupying her mind is what Andrea said. The fashion queen detest not having the last word whatever the situation is and in this one it looks like reverse psychology blew up on her face.

Confirmation from both of them is heard, Miranda goes back to the main set and Andy is aware that she has to follow the editor, so she begins to untie her robe, Nigel see this and indicates "wait up honey, still not necessary, I will tell you when it's time" the young woman undoing the action says "uh...okay" then the art director calls a staff member "Freddy that rail up there is…" Andy hears how the voices fades as they go to fix this, she struggles with where to focus her attention but even if there is a hundred places here to lay her eyes on, the brunette's gaze set on Miranda, the dragon lady is already looking at her from her side of the studio, her stare is intense and unwavering, Andrea finds it difficult to look away.

Instantly, a swipe tap of what the brunette registers as a comb breaks the trance. A stylist quickly starts fuzzing with her hair, tucking it this way and that way then spraying moisturizer to maintain the beach waves look of her long brown hair, Andy grins at the man doing this to her, he is done fast and vanishes in a flash. The anonymous heroes of the fashion scene, she thinks marveled.

 _"Andy, would you please join Miranda on the main set, thank you"_ the photographer's voice-over was heard again in the studio PA system and the young woman nodded absentmindedly, she schooled her features in an effort to loosen up.

Taking the steps to walk the relatively short distance from behind the scenes where general staff and Runway's human machinery is, to the set in front of the cameras where Miranda was now located, makes Andrea feel as if she's entering to a new galaxy, the young woman has never done anything like this and have never thought of doing it, but she has to recognize that the job million girls would kill for had made her to experience some crazy shit and this was definitely one of the biggest to date.

  
**

Sauntering in a new line of Jimmy Choo heels made Andy feel confident; that is until the robe needs to go and she will have to be half naked in the dragon lady's presence, the nice but very skimpy thong that matched her skin tone was the only piece of outfit she is wearing today and her beautiful bum it's freezing, _"thanks Nigel"_ the brunette thinks with an ironical attitude.

In the main set where Miranda and Andrea will be posing for the pictures there are technicians adjusting the lamps and screens and some other crew people were with radios shooting orders to get details from different places in the studio. Nigel was with the snow queen, they were talking about improving a determined shade "...yeah that would be better" the art director said, Andy lands to their side and flicks her eyes to Miranda who is immersed in concentration. "Sugar, great! you are here, right on time" the head of the art department exclaimed, he extends his arm to the young woman "come, the sample shots are like five seconds away" Andrea clings.

"What's with the robe on?" the fashion goddess questioned looking at Andy with her pursed lips and moving one hand up and down, the art director all saucy says "now now Miranda, we know how much you want to check out Andy's rack but practice self-control, we'll get there" he hopes the snow queen doesn't take on him later, a blush betrayed her, Nigel was hysterically laughing in his mind. Andrea half catches a glimpse of the dragon lady in the corner of her eye and she resolutely doesn't connect her attention to the silver haired woman, who now gives a roll of her eyes to Nigel that perhaps hurt a muscle.

The lovely flustering blush on Miranda's face was a bit more visible due to the studio lights being suddenly turned on, it was now time to start working, this photo session was coming to life.

Now Testino comes directly to Andy and Miranda, he explains in simple terms what he wants during this probation period "ladies, at this moment all you need to do is stand in front of the camera, no need for poses just a natural standing side by side" the photographer said with an amicable tone "if you want, both can chat a little bit, move freely while the camera shoots to get our samples, okay? he ends smiling and giving a few nods in agreement. The editor gives her distinctive raised eyebrow as letting it know she understood, the brunette squinted and grinned to Mario, he added "all good?" Andy nods looking at Miranda, she says "more than good" a low sound from the fashion queen's mouth was heard.

Satisfied with their answers, the photographer called one of his assistants and gave her indications, the woman was quick, she took the bullhorn and announce it "everyone prevented and on your marks, testing of equipment begins now" the staff took position, Mario Testino leaving a couple of words more for Miranda and Andrea, walked out the scene.

Shy but a caring sly smirk draws on the young woman's face when she sees Miranda acting in her defiant and arrogant role, Andy is used to it by now, the icy demeanor of the very own snow queen sometimes can be tiring but right now, being in front of her and actually looking intently, the brunette finds it captivating and fetching, Andrea lets out a breath she was holding and says "Miranda, if you don't mind me saying this, but…" the brunette hoped it wasn't taken as bold and rude, but she had to let the silver haired beauty know what was on her mind "...I think you look stunning, I mean you always do but today, wow! Nigel really has an eye for hunting great pieces from amazing designers" when the fashion goddess turned her head to see Andy, the first camera flash went off.

Threading carefully her fingers on her hair Andy was a bit dazed, she blinked a good three times due to the intense flash, the brunette thought better to get used to it fast as she didn't want to ruin the real shots by having her eyes shut in every pic. 

Testino and Nigel are together inspecting the details, the head of the art department says at distance "how was that flash, darlings? You can tell us if it was too bright? remember, we better caught this details before the real deal, so we can fix it" the dragon lady seeing Andy's reaction said "yes, it's too bright tone it down a notch, change the flash of that camera, we can add brightness with a different background, the lamp LEDs should help as well" the art director confirms he got the order "we are on it, boss" then Mario and him talk while seeing the computer, they ask to take notes to their crew.

  
**

"How was that first taste of the modeling world, Andrea?" the editor was actually jesting, the brunette laughs with a funny but still timid volume "I thought my retina was going to melt" she wanted to rub her eyes but remembered her masterfully done makeup so there was not much to do, after blinking the white spots she was seeing, Andy was fine again. The fashion queen smoothing the lapels on her blazer tells "take it as a baptism, is not an everyday thing you get to be blind it by one of the greatest photographers in the industry" Miranda was definitely a little less moody, the young woman muttered under her breath _"right now I'm getting blind it by your beauty"_ the dragon lady asks pointedly "what are you mumbling?" Andy only shakes her head with a light smirk on it.

Four more shots after and standing awkwardly next to each other, Andrea and Miranda finished satisfactorily the tryouts. The photographer says "alright people, we have what we needed so let's go, there are details that has to be taken care of, so we better move" Mario goes to the main set to thank the two women and inform what's the next step "Miranda, Andy we have some pics and you look really good, I like the dynamic, right now we have determined what are the flaw points technically" Mario shows his notes, he continued "fortunately they are very few so take a five minute break while we work on them and as soon as they are fixed, I'll call you, so we can immerse fully on the shooting for this month's cover" Testino instructs.

Nigel comes behind, his eyes fall on Andy and then Miranda "weak links were determined and detected, crew is now toiling" the fashion goddess says "what is the quick report?" she obviously is engaged in every single detail, not because she is being photographed for this, means the editor won't be doing her primary job that is run everything with excellence, as usual; the head of the art department responds "the fans need a more appropriate height, we're changing the lateral screens and adding a couple of lamps in the rails above to accentuate the brightness on your faces, so the flash of cameras don't represent a problem and shadows gets softer" Nigel ever the great director gives a full clear panorama of the task performed. 

Miranda can always rely on him, she gives a satisfactory nod "perfect" then inspect at glance every movement from the techs. Andrea is stunned and feels very lucky to work with the industry's finest.

"I want to see the photos on the computer, also the pallet of sepia needs to be changed, it gets very different in lightroom" the silver haired woman walks to check this with Mario and Nigel, he asks Andrea "six, wanna come and see the shots?" Andy denies "no, go, go, I prefer to sit for a few minutes, I'll be next to the enormous case the beauty department brought, okay" the art director accepts this. 

She sees how Nigel, Testino and Miranda go to check the recent takes, Andy sees Emily walking behind the fashion queen updating her on phone calls and other subjects, the redhead ever so anxious, Miranda just flicks her hand to the probably unimportant things that Em recites to her.

  
**

Managing some chores on her cellphone, Andrea was waiting for the next stage of this shooting. She was reading and then redacting various messages, after all the brunette was still Miranda Priestly's assistant, even though her role today was entirely different.

Flying her fingers through the keys of her phone the young woman kept herself busy, having a gulp of fiji; Andy does not enjoy frizzling water and will never understand Runway's fascination with Pellegrino, especially Miranda's, to be honest. 

"All settled, we are resuming the photoshoot shortly" Andrea gets scared shitless again, the art director takes her by surprise "for fuck' sake, stop doing that! I'm going to drop dead due to heart failure and it's gonna be your fault" the brunette scolds, she puts down her phone, Nigel says "that's your guilty conscience, you are always out on stellar trips" he pokes her nose and says fast "I bet in thinking about dragons and how to tame one" he snorts "just date, already" Andy prickles "I swear Nigel Kipling, you are insufferable."

The head of the art department winks, Andrea loves him and the friendship they have forged, knowing that without his guidance the brunette will be absolutely lost and clueless, so for that sincere care Andy is grateful.

He updates the young woman about what they discussed, Andrea listens attentively, then Nigel asks "so, how did you feel up there?" crossing his arms over his chest, the brunette sighed "super nervous, and still kinda scared with the robe factor, well the nude factor" Andy giggles, the art director is calming "I know the beauty department did a great job on that area and you are leaving this studio with your decency intact, I dare to say more than that because I saw the pics from the process of preparing you and everything was done tastefully and sexy, so you my lovely six are going to kill" the young woman gives a happy smile.

Talking more about what Nigel wants ands hopes from Andy in the session and giving her advices while the crew worked in setting the very last details the minutes passed, less and less technical support engineers were walking around until Mario's assistant called the art director to let him know that at any given moment the photographer will be announcing the start and calling the models to set.

"Cookie, the bomb is five seconds away to blow up so this is it, this is what we were expecting so remember what I said, look Miranda in the eyes, keep your eyes on her through the shooting, connect with her, once you put one foot on the set that's when everybody is gone, it's only You and Miranda, got that?" Nigel tells Andrea, he imprints vigor to his words, the brunette closes her eyes trying to picture the scene.

Seeing the dragon lady walk to take her place and two make up artist flicking a brush over her forehead to get her ready, Testino claps and says loud _'alright, alright time to roll'_ the head of the art department says "that's our call for battle, Andy" he sounds really eager and excited of course, a girl from the makeup team get close to them with airbrushing to give Andrea her final touches, the robe needs to go, everything was becoming way too fuckin' real right now so it started to feel like the space in the studio was too narrow or the lights are too bright, she then notice that her pulse is accelerating.

Sliding the fabric off her shoulders, Andrea says "if I pass out, please call my insurance company" Nigel snorts joking "you haven't written your will?" the young woman answered "actually I have, you were going to be the heir but now that I think about it, I better change it and leave everything to my cat, how's that?" they both have a great laugh. 

"Make me proud, kid" the art director says smiling, Andy gets ready for this.

  
  
  


(...)


	9. Shooting day pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every path, every step of the way has led them here. It's time to shine under Runway's lights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, again so sorry for the delay, life happened and ughh! next chap won't take too long, I promise.
> 
> Let me know what you think please, I love and apreciate all your beautiful, kind words! Comments fuel the juices.
> 
> Enjoy!

Robe was gone, it was replaced now by a sudden response of Andy's body to the cold waft in the studio, the brunette tighten and goosebumps made a stellar manifestation.

This kind of distant buzz of the airbrushing, manipulated very skillfully by the makeup artist girl, was giving Andrea's already perfect skin the ultimate touch, beginning on her shoulders and arms, going all the way to her back, then proceeding to work on her chest, abdomen and finishing with her long legs. 

Another set of brushes were taken out of the makeup case and the woman in charge of the task brushed perfectly Andrea's face, with the hilt of a comb she quickly styled the brunette's hair to make it look wild and then in an almost ninja move, she powdered with what it seemed like a sponge, or at least to Andy it looked like it, her whole body to seal the makeup and in record time Andrea was all set up; this were obviously just the ending touch ups as she previously gotten prepared in the beauty department.

Applying more mascara to deepen her eyes, going with a very delicate lip gloss and drawing with an eyeliner pencil some lines on her mouth and blurring it with a finger to make her lips look fuller and the work was done. Andy was prepped and on fire to grace along with Miranda Priestly the latest cover of a very special new issue of Runway magazine. 

"Yeah, I wasn't wrong in choosing you six" Nigel said really pleased and with all sureness "I could bring ten models and you would beat them with your pinky, they've got nothing on you honey, not even close!" the young woman was getting shy, it was really a high praise "oh Nige, you are too kind, just don't do this because I may believe it and it will get to my head, then you are not going to get my autograph" she says swanky.

The head of the art department cards his fingers through Andy's hair to make it more voluminous, he fuss the ends with fast moves "I can hardly believe that you are the scruffy girl who rejected a pair of Manolos or the sad little person that walked in Miranda's office smelling like onion bagel" he keeps fixing some strands of hair, the brunette recalls fondly her first days at Runway, they weren't a picnic in the park with rainbows and butterflies but it did help built her learning.

Subtly arraigning the thong on Andy, the Choo heels and going with a couple of more sprays of the airbrush, her image was fabulously on target, the makeup artist finished, Nigel was doing a revision to his sketches and notes looking at the main set, he said quickly seeing the work on Andrea was done "Thank you, Lory" smiling the girl left. 

**

Mario Tesino was with Miranda, who was having last touch ups as well, her makeup is softer and lighter compared to Andy's, plus she wasn't naked but still, stylist and makeup team were working on the snow queen, she is stiff and strained but her semblance didn't show real nervousness, quite the opposite actually because the dragon lady was in her accustomed behavior "are you done?" the editor says to the team that was around preparing her "do move at a glacial pace" she tells displeased, they were doing everything at 300 km/hr but it's conventional that to Miranda not even planetary speed is fast enough for her.

Showing his ideas for what he wanted for posing, the photographer speaks to the fashion goddess "these are some concepts of what I'm looking for this shoot, the fluidity in your moves and poses has to held power and dominance but at the same time must be soft and combine with the delicance and kind of vulnerability the model will provide" Testino turn page after page of his folder showing drawings of preconceived postures for Miranda and Andy, the silver haired beauty sees how in each sketch the one she knows represents her, is tenderly holding close the other figure, in some it shows a fleeting possessiveness but it's mixed really good with an intricate sophisticated sensual undertone.

Miranda was thinking really hard about how difficult was going to have Andrea this close, practically on her, it overwhelmed the dragon lady, it will be incredibly tough to dissimulate all she has been disimulating until now. _"Damned Nigel, must be having a party day seeing me lose composure"_ this assaulted the snow queen's mind, "...can you do that for me?" the blocking of Miranda's brain only permitted to hear this question from Mario, she remains quiet so the photographer continued "that's basically it, Nigel and I exchanged ideas in the course of weeks prior and selected this, he said he had shown them to you and you agreed" that was actually true, the fashion queen did approved the sketches, but now seeing it unfolding before her eyes, she wants to hit the brakes and turn back, but lamentably manual gearshift wasn't her forte. 

With so little left to do and so much done already, Miranda took in a shuddering breath "yes, the poses are acceptable" she doesn't want to waste more time, this session needs to happen now, Mario concurs.

"I want the set clear, the set must be clear right now!" Testino shouts, after asserting they are on the same page he initiates operations; there is a photoshoot ahead.

The sonorous command alerted Andrea and Nigel, they incipiently turned to face the stage and grind to the miniscule details, having in mind that in a heartbeat Andrea will be called to take on her mark. The photographer comes to talk with the brunette "okay these are some of the poses for Miranda and you, it will serve a visual aid throughout the shooting" he hands her the folder to let the young woman visualize them, as he did with the editor; Mario says "here Nigel and I have worked on the sketches, Miranda has checked them too and authorize, now I would like to know what's your opinion?" Testino asks with lawful interest, she looks through the folder "oh, if Nigel and Miranda are fine with them and have approved all, then there is no doubt they are superb, I completely back their decisions" Andy grinned, the photographer and the head of the art department did too.

Loving Andrea's aplomb, Tesino essentially gives a last remark "fair enough, the images will be showing up on that flat screen so you and Miranda can see the pose and recreate it, I will be letting you both know everytime we look for a change of pose, any question so far?" the young woman denies, "excellent, well hermosa please go take your place with Miranda, we are starting this" he part ways.

Cool air hits her skin and remembers Andrea again that she is scantily clothed, of course no one here seems to care about it, that is recomforting because it will make her self-conscious but everything is kinda going well; Andy hopes that she doesn't lose her confidence once she is in Miranda's presence. "Alright my little six, greatness awaits for you" Nigel says in motivation. 

Emily comes and stands at the young woman's side "it was extremely rude you didn't tell me about this, Sachs" the redhead pouts in indignation, Andrea half chuckles "it wasn't sure Em, I am as surprised as you are, seriously" the british woman rolled her eyes "oh what a pile of bollocks! but anyway, just don't trip over something, that is a very chic look and those heels are fantastic, hold the standards" Andy thanks Emily for caring, in her own weird way evidently. 

One last big sigh in a struggle to make her uneasiness dissipate, Andrea feels good, she is prepared; it's now or never.

  
**

Trekking the path that lead to the main set, the young woman excited as it was, started to walk at a faster pace to leave the backstage shadows and step into the artificially lit studio to strut before the own eyes of the dragon lady, the one and only Miranda Priestly, The snow queen, The legendary editor, that today will expand her legacy by having her own cover, one that according to Nigel may be collector's material.

But Andrea better not think on this otherwise she will get nervous again, right now she needs to be calmed and concentrated to not trip over her own feet like Emily warned.

"Head up, straight posture and please don't hurl, yes you have ninety percent of your body exposed but you got this, she has seen a stupidly bunch of far better girls naked, it's her job" Andy says to herself as a resort of encouragement, exhaling the young woman steps in the set, Miranda has her back turned, "be professional" the last sentence coming out of Andrea's mouth before the snow queen noticed she is not alone on the set anymore.

Swerve off the turn, occasioned by seeing for the first time Andrea's ' _outfit'_ , the dragon lady was gobsmacked. One more time the urge to wet her lips betrayed the fashion queen as it did when she found Andy in her office one morning all dolled up in designer clothes and had gotten a total revamp in her image.

Miranda's eyes shot directly to the young woman's curves, nicely voluptuous and well-rounded; those full breasts in a dance with the gravity, Andrea's skin was glowing. One detail that left the editor at a fraction of going astray into craziness was that the brunette's nipples were cleverly covered with a skimpy skin-colored tape and a layer of makeup, tasteful yes, but the fashion goddess cannot deny her wish that none of that was there. She has to settle with them responding to the air conditioner.

These rambling in her mind made the silver haired beauty uneasy because she has witnessed plenty millions of models in various stages of undress and has never, ever not even briefly, been affected by it, but right now seeing Andy like this, has her experiencing all sorts of feelings and having all kinds of thoughts, most of them inappropriate because Andrea was a subordinate.

So Miranda better stop staring at Andy as if she was Atlantis gold, the editor's gaze tends to be judgmental and gruesomely intimidating, the penance of being the queen of the fashion world. The dragon lady inhaled and exhaled, better practice self-control, as Nigel said.

  
**

Andy walked a few steps more to be next to Miranda, at a reasonable distance but still close enough to the wonderful editor-in-chief of Runway, to the young woman it seemed for a sec like if the silver haired woman was ogling her; the brunette couldn't hide a smirk of satisfaction, Miranda torn her eyes away snappily, too bad she got caught looking.

Moving to predetermined spots for them on the set to catch the best illumination angles, Andrea seized on how the bright lamps bathed Miranda to take in all her beautiful wrinkles and lines, specifically those on each side of her mouth which captivate the brunette immensely, her imposing chin and the way the studio lights reflects off on the fashion goddess's lips leave Andy almost idiotized.

And Miranda's eyes, the young woman had forever loved madly those gorgeous windows to her soul that randomly change influenced by the shades of color of clothing the dragon lady may be wearing, or it was by her mood? in some days they looked green, other days a warm grey, but today they were a sharp deep blue, almost like the waves of an ocean where Andrea could certainly drown. 

The young woman dissipates her head from the awestruck state the silver haired beauty causes her, Andrea has got to be clear-headed to focus on the photoshoot. She is committed and determined to do this in the best, if not greatest, possible way; she won't fail Nigel and although things didn't go well with Miranda, the brunette won't fail her either. 

That so called work ethic which the snow queen always makes emphasis -or mock- to push Andy still holds true, the brown-eyed girl has demonstrated repeatedly she can achieve impossible and go beyond. 

No doubt today will be a terrific addition to that list of sterling achievements under Andrea's belt, actually, not too shabby for the _'smart, fat girl'_

It felt good to have a victorious spurn.

**

"We are officially getting this shoot running, thank you everyone here for taking part of the session" the photographer says with camera on hand, virtually everything is prepared, he ask the snow queen and the brunette to move to their marks; a sparking and cheer up semblance lets know Miranda and Andrea that Testino is really content of being selected to bring to life this magnificent project, that will indeed translate into an exclusive cover.

In the other end of the studio, Nigel was looming next to the teleprompter screen that would show the poses for Andy and Miranda. He had a flakey and pleased grin on his face that hinted his plans were materializing, it was almost as if the art director couldn't wait to have this issue of Runway printed in his hands to, probably, rub it on Miranda's face and tell her how much of a child she had been for not accepting appearing on the cover years ago.

Although the head of the art department may understand why the dragon lady didn't do it, perhaps she was waiting, unconsciously of course, the perfect model; the fashion goddess was waiting for the perfect Andrea. And as cliché as that sounds, seeing the two of them together up there makes this theory so valid, even a blind man could see it.

Adapting the exposure lens of his sophisticated equipment, he sets it in the right frame and direction. The photographer slings the strap past his neck to get a better grip and manipulation of the camera to take the pics; Mario orders both women to see the screen, first requested pose comes into view.

Observing what was projected made Andrea's heart criminally hammer inside her, number one image pose was the one where Miranda held Andy close, chest to chest; the dragon lady looked at it too, which caused a visible havoc in her normally unaltered features. Suddenly the snow queen wasn't all that unbreakable, but this was good, at least to the young woman because she loves to see her emotions arise -like in that faithful Paris night- Miranda it's absolutely entrancing when she does. 

Stepping close to Miranda, the brunette obeyed Mario's instruction, she looked right at the editor and set her eyes on hers, Miranda's enthralling and strong gaze made Andy felt weak, it was nearly as seeing God in Devil's eyes, the intense blue combined with the scorching flames the dragon lady possess are more than enough to cut lung supply and leave anyone breathless, Andrea was no exception.

Pressing herself against the fashion goddess Andy took the wanted place. Apparently, Miranda fought fierily to repress a whimper when she felt Andrea's breast on her. One of the snow queen's slim curls was misbehaving; Andrea pull it back, her index finger running through the platinum silken hair as if had a mind on its own, the young woman never thought of doing this because it was a pretty forbidden move but she couldn't deny herself this small indulgence having Miranda this close, it was simply irresistible. 

"Nice, this is nice...Miranda place one of your hands on Andy's back, please" Testino tells her, the editor cannot believe what she has to do, her eyes nearly popped out, but the dragon lady put her hand on Andy's back, the brunette smiled timidly when she felt the touch. "Now, Andy I want you to do the same but near Miranda's shoulder, ok?" the young woman nods and brings her hand where Mario ordered, this made them come closer; Miranda found herself reflected on Andrea's brown orbs, they seemed like molten chocolate.

The silver haired beauty placed her other hand on Andy's forearm without being told to, gripping it softly. This move surprised the very known and strangers.

Securing the pose with a few more details in their bodies's positioning and the photographer shoots Miranda and Andrea "absolutamente preciosas, very good angle" he moved with his camera around to get at least five pics of this pose; each passing minute and how the flash and shutter clicked provided an ingredient of less and less discomfort. It was obvious that the camera loved Miranda, and she was naturally gifted with a very photogenic poise, in her mind the fashion queen knows that having Andrea here has helped tremendously, she could not do this with anybody else, better said Miranda wouldn't do it with anyone but Andrea, that is an undisputed fact.

Secretly and quietly Miranda thanks Nigel for convincing Andy to do it, she didn't have the guts, the fashion queen occasionally was big talk but no action, even though this only happens with Andrea.

 _'What a silly, scared devil'_ the queen of the fashion world thinks.

  
**

With faint pink colored cheeks Andy aparts from Miranda's arms, Testino says the pose had excellent shots and it was now time to move onto the next one.

Five rushing makeup artists and hairdressers jumped on the set to give them again another brush of makeup, flicking their foreheads and chins, styling their hair, wiping a bit of perspiration that formed between Andy's breasts; the stylists were inspecting their outfits and fixing any flaw or crease. One of the photographer's crew guy got close to check with his light meter device on hand how the brightness was, a quick measurement near their faces and everything indicated that the brightness was within standards, the session will go on.

"Not as catastrophic as you thought I'd be? or is it too soon to evaluate?" the young woman formulates the interrogation, she offered to Miranda a disarming smile, the silver haired woman just answers with a frivolous arched brow. Andrea has learned to decode the editor...still smooth sailing zone.

Mario goes back to action, he is now at a distance from the brunette and the snow queen, installing his camera on a tripod; the next pictures demanded a wider shot. "Set clear, please" once again all the people around evacuated the set leaving only Andy and Miranda there. 

New sketch pop up on the screen, it featured a full length pose for Andrea with the dragon lady rounding her with both arms from behind, the young woman has to now hold Miranda's, where the limbs are situated is perhaps an infinitesimal inconvenient.

This pose was inarguably suggestive but had a very esthetic compose, every detail was well kept and catered. The fashion queen took a couple of steps to get a better view, she speaks "zoom, zoom it in" Miranda frowns and tilts her head, in awe for what will be her order keeps all in silence, it only took a flash eyeing and the editor had figured it out what she wanted.

"What I assume it's my hand, must change position on the right, this way we will be creating continuity and a more fluid motion, otherwise it looks unnatural" the dragon lady corrected, her expert eye enhanced this pose. Nigel and Testino looked at each other and nodded, it was sort of a _'phew'_ moment because the fashion goddess could have rejected that image proposal without mattering she had seen it previously, nothing it's written in stone when you work with Miranda Priestly. 

Giving it the good to go, everybody returned to work. Mario frames his camera to the wanted shot, he asks the two women to take and recreate the pose. 

Andy was flabbergasted and in her mind gaping like a fool, she'll be having Miranda encasing her from the rear. 

She is reciting the phrase Emily use as a mantra _'I love my job, I love my job, I love my job'_ but Andrea it's definitely not doing it in a sarcastic manner or to lessen a shitty day, this was genuinely a very happy _'I love my job'_ how can anyone not love Runway right now? Andy was close to chortle real loud, a contained fussiness was necessary.

  
**

The head of the art department takes up the mantle while the photographer and his crew are revisiting a few things. "Andy do you see the mark on the floor that's to your left?" would you be a dear and step in right there? that's your spot for the next shots" Nigel is near the fans that are directed to the set, the brunette hears him and moves to where it was asked, looking for the mark on the floor, she steps there "is this okay?" she says a bit loud, the art director checks on the lens of the camera that was on the tripod and sees Andrea is well framed, he gives a thumbs up, the young woman doesn't move. 

Miranda comes to set in behind Andrea. This pose will require every ounce of focus Andy has.

Nigel without walking to them gives an instruction "okay Miranda, bring your right arm around Andy to place it on her chest, like the figure shows in the screen" the silver haired beauty does as told, Andrea feels the graze of fine fabric of Miranda's suit in her boobs, she was now the one who had to stifle a whine to dissimulate she hasn't been affected by this, but the young woman's body responded any way; her nipples hardened and strained against the thin tape covering them, a rush between her legs was felt, Andy prayed she didn't ruin the panties.

"Do the same with your left arm Andy, put it on Miranda's right one" the brunette did it, she was still a bit disoriented, the snow queen's heady aroma was enveloping her. 

Andrea's back flex, her muscles clench when she feels the fashion goddess against bare flesh, the sleek texture of Miranda's suit tickling Andy's spine, it was a whirlpool that punched and stimulated the brunette from every direction. She combats with her face expressions, keeping as much as she can a not so affected one.

Going by what the sketch for this pose dictated, the brunette puts her right hand over the front of the thong she's wearing, this gives an optic illusion for the pic that Andrea is completely naked. Miranda placed her other hand there to complete the pose, it was a bold one for sure but they looked absolutely sexy and jaw-dropping together. 

Smirking when he witnesses how they without any other instructions took in the pose, Nigel is chuffed knowing he had chosen wisely. Miranda and Andy are quite the pair.

Gentle air blowing by the electric fans made Andrea's brown hair fly on soft waves near Miranda's face, the young woman turns her head to the side and finds the editor's astonishing eyes, she maintains the connection, their gazes sparked forcefully; for an instant they were so lost on what both found in there that neither could hear Mario's call.

"... Ladies?" Testino's voice finally had an effect on Andy, breaking the sway she and Miranda got caught up in. The photographer did liked how the fashion goddess mingled so naturally and effortlessly with the brunette "I am loving those intense stares between the two of you, got some stupendous pictures" he said still looking in the camera, Miranda and Andy were not even aware that he had taken shots of this evanescent spell they had shared. "Cariños míos, Let's do a couple of more shots, I want those beautiful and powerful eyes of yours looking straight to the camera" Mario tells them to do this, he set the tripod a little higher, but conserving the wide angle, this offered a full-length photo that will be most likely be featured in the inside pages.

Everything around Andrea seemed to disintegrate when setting her eyes on the dragon lady; Nigel was super spot on by saying that there would be no one else besides the two of them once Andy put one foot on stage; Miranda was like an astral void, she is able to suck you into a different dimension. 

The young woman didn't know if that was fascinating, scary or both.

  
**

Short pause to reorganize and riffle through work done so far, Testino calls for a time out; staff goes straight away around the set doing operative details, the photographer comes along with the head of the art department "we have fantastic pics, this session has gone sublimely, señoritas you are a phenomenon, an eerie lethal duo that has my camera loving every click." Mario shows Miranda and Andy on the small screen of his equipment one of those shots. The young woman can't hide her amazement, an unprepared but very sincere "wow, hot" broke free from her mouth, the snow queen deflect her head to see her, Andy kind of shrugged to sort of apologise for letting her natural enthusiasm flourish, Nigel that was by their side half chuckled. Miranda's lips curled into a light grin, to be honest, the picture was a show-stopper. They did look ravishing and so well blended, something that sort of impacted Miranda to a degree but on the other side of the coin, she loved to see herself by Andrea's side.

Crew was bringing furnishings to the stage that will be later used on the shooting for some takes, a group of techs were checking light rails above the studio while others are working on preparing equipment needed for what is left for this session. 

Mario Testino gives Andrea and Miranda a recess.

"Unwind for a moment, we will be back to session in about nine or ten minutes" the photographer communicates this, Miranda interject "show me what you have so far Mario, I need the negatives too, also I want the settings used and formats listed in a file, make sure the art department has a copy of them as well" Testino agrees with no hesitation and Nigel takes notes. "Yes, don't worry Miranda, I'll have all the technical data send it to you." 

Feeling the cold after walking out of the incandescent studio lights and the warm of Miranda's body, Andy remembers her nakedness, she goes to look for her robe but in an instantaneous move she feels the soft fabric over her, it was the fashion queen who put it around her shoulders, the brunette stops and grips it, not enough time to react and thank this gesture as Miranda walks fast to go check with the photographer again the pictures taken. Andrea smiles brightly and broadly to the dragon lady, she puts on the robe properly; her skin fills with goosebumps and her stomach does a flip when Miranda glances over her shoulder.

"That's your blessing, six" the art director says in a complicity manner "she is liking what you are doing" Nigel passes by the brunette, he follows Miranda and Testino a couple of steps behind; she just bites her bottom lip. 

How could something so simple be so meaningful and throw Andy off balance? It's silly and in all shapes of absurdity, really. Only a queen like Miranda can defy every reasonable and rational behavior. 

  
**

Resuming the shooting quickly after the technical pause and having yet another make-up and hair retouching they were back in the saddle again. 

The dragon lady had a more unfazed look on her face, she was having a good time or not so to that extreme, but one could say that Miranda was not hating it. Andy on the other hand, was thrilled, this has been really good not just because she was being photographed for Runway but more because she has gotten the chance to be with the editor and see her in a different light, Andrea likes to believe that Miranda perhaps thinks this about her too; that the young woman is quite pragmatic and versatile and beautiful too? Andy sighed when this appeared in her mind, Miranda would consider her pretty?

Troublesome and existential thoughts were interrupted by the fashion queen's velveteen voice, never impossible to ignore "are you finding this overwhelming?" with that Andrea was pulled out from the drift, the silver haired beauty looks at the young woman and says "I'm asking that because your sigh made you shudder" Miranda acted disinterested but the question didn't come out with that false sense of coldness, Andy stammered "No, I was just...I was... everything is good" her sight wandered over the fashion goddess again, now Andrea was the one who had to lick her lips to allay dryness. 

Organized to go ahead the photographer points his camera over yet again "ready when you're ready" Mario grins at Andy and Miranda, the two women set in their marks, waiting for instructions. "Next image for posing, please. We need it now on screen" Testino ask this and the sketch appears, it reveal the next wanted pose; a close-up of the dragon lady, the shot will frame Miranda up to her waist, here what will have its stellar appearance is the snow queen's profile, according to the sketch the editor has her head slightly turned to a side, which makes it to be the central axis of this shot. 

To have the major plus for this nice shot, a pair of feminine hands will come from behind and rest near Miranda's solar plexus, with the fingers of one hand intertwined and the other one extend, this pose gives sort of a mystery to be revealed or to be kept, whatever the interpretation one could give, as the only parts visible of the model will be precisely her hands, this will look more as a painting rather than a picture, it fits so well to The Dragon Lady myth.

"Please Andy take you spot behind Miranda, thank you" the photographer said and as the fashion goddess's peripheral look registers Andrea moving to now being the one who comes from behind to round her arms and imitate the sketch, the editor collected strength, she keeps her facade to the shot, even though Miranda will be photographed in a profile angle, she does not want to give anything away. A stone expression has always been her trademark, but even Miranda knows there are shots where this masquerade hasn't gone well, the silver haired woman can't contain how good it feels to have this brunette angel next to her.

Andrea takes her spot, extending her hands to the wanted place for this photo. The young woman has Miranda's neck and silver hair in front of her eyes, it took a colossal effort from Andy to not lean and bury her nose on those curls in the snow queen's nape. 

With the wanted pose taken and Testino ready to shoot, Miranda takes Andrea's hands to move them closer to her chest, in the image preview the model's hands don't touch the editor but she made Andy come closer, posing her hands on her chest, just beneath the dragon lady's breast bone. This made the young woman swallow big.

Mario Tesino shoots his camera thoroughly "excelente, Miranda, give me that demolishing profile" he encourages her, the fashion queen does it, she knows how to play with her skew, all the sharp edges of her face and the way to potentialize every single one. "There you go, very good, amazing" years have passed but the dragon lady will never lose that natural talent for modeling; Andrea is hypnotized, but she has to maintain the pose of her hands, not wanting to ruin this. It's actually harder than it seems, especially when having the most enraging, demanding and beautiful woman on the planet between them.

  
**

Assistants speedily gathered around when the editor demanded their presence. "Where are the bottles of water? Why is no one ready?" men and women running like hell to get her what she wants.

"So far, so good" the young woman inquired, adjusting her thong, then grabbing one of the fifty bottles of water the crew brings by Miranda''s command, Andy just laughed quietly; the silver haired beauty, who was getting her hair fixed by one stylist, responds "if you say so" the brunette took two sips of the fresh liquid, she gives a shit-eating grin, the fashion queen returned the gesture. Andrea finds this very charming and thigh squeezing.

And as sad as it is, everything must come to an end, Testino announced that the next was the last pose for shooting and after that this session will be finished.

Undoubtedly, the young woman has had an experience of a lifetime, she is grateful with Nigel, Miranda and Runway. Taking a one last deep, meaningful breath she goes to take her place for this last set of pictures.

"Alright everybody, we are closing this, taking final shots" Nigel says and Testino shows the only pose left, this will require the furnishing placed early on the set, a sort of minimalistic couch that to Andrea looked like a bench but for Runway was style "Andy, the couch is your mark, I need you to lay down flat on your stomach there, okay" the photographer indicated that, his finger pointing the screen where the image was showing to guide her on how to recreate this pose. The young woman laid there on the cold cushion, her entire body shivered; Andy even may have muttered an ugly word.

The photographer instructions are heard once again "prop yourself on your elbows, guapa" Andy did, Mario continued "now, lift your feet up...make those Jimmy Choo heels reach for the stars and while you at it, cross your feet" this pose was really enchanting and Andy looked gorgeous, the straps of her thong were visible but they will probably be edited out. 

Now it was time to add Miranda to complete this lovely pose. 

"Miranda your turn, please stand in front of Andy, near her face, your hips must be at her eyes level" the fashion goddess walked to take the spot Testino asked, both women blushed a bit by the kind of compromising position. Mario accommodates the Snow queen to a last move "now, please put your right hand on your hip, open your blazer and make your hand retrieve the lapel, your other hand propping Andy's chin up, make her look at you" with this their eyes connected again, the rush this provokes is incalculable. 

In this pose, Miranda has a view of Andrea's generous boobs, her cleavage it's inviting, the dragon lady powerful above her, this definitely had a connotation; the shot was quite ample and didn't let any part of their bodies out the frame; a very, very centerfold material.

The flash of the camera does its job. Miranda and Andrea held each other's gaze without blinking, afraid if they did they would miss a precious micro-second of the universe that lived on those pupils, of the connection that drew them like an atomic force into each other, of the beauty of blue and brown irises, dancing in the heat of fireflies.

It is said that it only takes four minutes to fall in love with someone by just looking at it in the eyes. 

Andy and Miranda would have to prove this theory is any true

  
**

Mario shoots the very last photo and the session for this month's cover has come to an end.

"That's a wrap everybody, that's a wrap!" the photographer shouted, clapping is heard from all around the studio. Technicians, makeup artists, stylists, hairdressers, assistants, Runway's and Testino's crew all have a very satisfied smile on their faces.

Nigel comes to the set and gives some words "this was absolutely a great day of work, we couldn't be more happy with this, on Runway's behalf I say thank you so much to everyone who has taken part of this beautiful photoshoot" he extends his arms to point around the studio, the head of the art department direct his attention to the photographer "and extra special thanks to you Mario for coming and take this shooting to the next level, you know how much we admire you and respect you" Nigel shakes Testino's hand and both embrace in a fraternal hug. 

"Thank you to Runway for giving us the great honor to be a part of this fantastic and one of a kind photoshoot, the very first one featuring the great and beautiful Miranda Priestly" more loud clapping was heard, the photographer took one of the editor's hands to kiss it. "Thank you of course to the gorgeous model, she gave us that mile long smile and that plus not much other girls have" Andy, now wearing the robe again, clapped and flustered by Mario's recognition.

Miranda comes and says a couple of words too "as I said from the beginning, it's always a pleasure and an honor to have you work with us dear Mario, I'm very pleased and grateful you have accepted our invitation" the fashion queen and the photographer exchanged a couple of cheek kisses. "I'll always be available to be part of Runway's greatness, you know how much the industry loves you and respects you, Miranda." A final round of cheering rambled on.

  
**

Studio lights were going off one by one, the techs worked to leave everything in place, Testino's crew were carefully packing the equipment and everything around was just getting back to normal after this roller coaster.

"You friking did it, my six give me a high-five!!!!" Nigel was bursting with enthusiasm, he hugged Andy who was also blissed "I know, gosh! this feels surreal, I still can't believe it, seriously, Nige!" the art director kissed her cheeks "you and Miranda were the fuckin' shit!! pardon my french, dear" he says covering his mouth, Andrea shakes her head in amusement. "You have to send me the pictures, I don't care if they are a pixelated file, I want them before they get axed" the young woman pleaded to Nigel, the head of the art department just grins "of course I'm going to show them to you and send them to you and frame them to you and print them to you and have a parade for you" the brunette punches lightly his shoulder. 

Nigel takes Andy by her waist and walks a little far from the set, he asks low "how did you feel with Miranda?" Andrea's breath hitched "to be honest, I think I have ruined the panties big time" the young woman is sincere "she is just...I can't even think about a good way to describe it, my nipples will get hard again remembering her touch, her eyes, everything!" Nigel throws his head back in a laugh.

"Yeah laugh at me, I'm going to get changed, this studio is a freezer and my ass can't stand it anymore" Andrea sort of said goodbye with this, they hugged again and Andy left.

Miranda, who has had some words with Testino regarding her specifications for the sending to edit the pictures, comes walking towards Nigel "what's so funny?" the art director hugs her, he knows Miranda isn't a big fan of affection but she did responded to the hug "this was fantastic and Miranda I gotta say that you have surprised me today, you never cease to be a fountain of inspiration" the snow queen frowns, she sort of takes this with slight importance.

"Where is-...?" the editor stopped before getting to the name of the person she is looking for, the art director says "Andrea?" Miranda's eyes betrayed her.

Nigel smiled and takes Miranda's hand "she is in her dressing room right now and if you don't go there right now and say what you really feel, I'm going to be mad at you for the rest of our working days together" the fashion queen opened her mouth to retort but the head of the art department silenced her.

"Don't say anything to me, I have seen you both through your whole journey in Runway, I have seen you both today too, Miranda how long would you drag this?" he asked in all honesty, the snow queen does not have an answer. 

Squeezing her hand, Nigel only says "if you don't go now and get this off your chest you will soon find out that you waited too damn long."

"I don't know, I really...I don't know if I can" Miranda spoke with a broken tone, very rare in her as she is always so secure and her confidence it's pretty much up in the galaxy.

Giving a friendly smile, Nigel leads her. Miranda walks to Andrea's dressing room.

  
**

Knocking on the door and hearing the okay to enter, the dragon lady makes herself inside the room, closing the door behind "oh, Hi Miranda" Andy greets her, she has changed to her underwear, putting on the robe again to go in search of her clothes.

"Andrea, let me congratulate you for your professional work today, you have once again impressed me" Miranda doesn't even know where to start, but she says this with sincerity. The young woman thanks her, in the back of her mind Andy feels she is the one who should be thanking Miranda, but when a word was about to leave the brunette's mouth, Miranda spoke again "there's something I need...I want, I want to tell you" the editor cannot believe she is doing this, Andrea looked at her with her big doe eyes "yes Miranda, uhm I'm listening."

Rubbing her forehead and pulling her forelock away, the snow queen is not sure even where to start, she could say a million things but will they be enough? will they be the right ones? 

Falling short and lost, the queen of the fashion world just stares at Andrea.

  
  
  


(...)


	10. Venturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy are finally face to face, undisturbed and alone. There's so much that needs to be said.
> 
> Would they screw it up worst than they already have or there's a light at the end of the Runway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!! 
> 
> Here's a new chapter of this story I appreciate all you had given an opportunity. I had so much fun writing it!! it was insane!
> 
> Thank you really so so much for all your comments, kudos and all your support really you have no idea how happy you've made me. ❤️
> 
> This is sort of the last chapter regarding of our ladies' adventure of shooting a cover together, the next will be an epilogue and with that, it's a wrap. This instalment is a tad bit NSFW so beware.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciate it. 🙏
> 
> Enjoy!

While Miranda was standing there near the door like a marble statue, Andrea was removing her makeup; as much as she could manage because today it was a day were she had been wearing makeup more than she has wore in her entire life, perhaps the brunette should ask for help from someone in the beauty department to perform the removal of everything that is plastered all over her face and body, it looked sensational but in the long run it was as if her pores couldn't receive proper oxygenation, so Andy was thoroughly wiping her face and chest with makeup removal lotion.

Quietness stretches between them and Andrea felt like Miranda was uncomfortable by this, so the young woman said the first thing that came to her mind, in aras to dissipate the heaviness of a situation like the two of them alone in this dressing room, so before this becomes an awkward silence, she formed her lips in a small line to a side of her cheek to form a dimple, Andy tells keeping it lightly “today was really wild, isn't it?” the editor only gives a vague hum.

"I know you are so used to this, all the rush and work that it’s behind a photoshoot, I guess for you it was simply yet another day in the office, right?" the young woman's hands running across her face to wipe off what Runway had built for her today. The fashion queen dissected this from a, perhaps, shocking point of view; she took half a step in, her sober, well put-together self announced "Believe it or not this was very new to me, I've never done something like this" it's an unconscious statement but true in all forms. Miranda stares in the mirror Andrea's reaction.

She has a short impact from this but believes it, in her thoughts Andy feels awesome knowing that Miranda had done this with her. It nearly didn't happen due to both being so obstinated towards each other but thanks to heaven above for Nigel, who kicked them and made them act like adults.

Looking at the silver haired beauty all expectantly, Andrea drops the removal make-up cotton pads residuals in a bin under the mirror counter, the brunette said standing up from the chair she was sitting on and leans against a table, her ass supporting her and with arms on her chest "Nigel told me this cover would be your first, that you and him had been ' _fighting'..."_ Andy does the quotation marks with her fingers, then continues "...for doing this, and it looks he finally won" the young woman was a little teasing with this.

Miranda fakes a death glare, the one that would make grown men cry "it seems you are well informed, did he also told you he has put his entire career on a tightrope?" a very icy tonality was engraved on the sentence. Andy's blood left her cheeks and an extra shade of white painted her face, she asked timorously, fearing that she had rubbed the dragon lady in the wrong way "you...you are not... you are not going to fire him, do you?" if the editor does this to Nigel because of her accepting being the model for the shooting when Miranda already had said no, Andrea would never forgive herself.

The fashion goddess maintended for a good while her rabious semblance, her Runway tone and a good cold dose in every grimace; The brunette was fret "Miranda, really this was all me, I accepted this...Nigel was looking for another model, I actually insisted in taking the modeling spot" that was a lie obviously, but Andy was willing to protect Nigel and give herself in to the snow queen's wrath, the brown-eyed girl accepting an announced fate said "if someone is gonna be fired, it should be me, don't fire him please" the silver haired beauty arched her famous, greatly styled eyebrow and seeing guilt all over the young woman's face, she says, much to Andy's appeasement "Don't be ridiculous Andrea, I am not gonna do that" Miranda jeers. Did Miranda pranked Andrea? the brunette is bemused, she is having some serious qualms about this side of the editor.

"He knows I don't like surprises, specially when it comes to work" the dragon lady walks to Andy, she stops halfway through, still some distance between the two of them, the young woman shifts a little in the table; the half sitting position, half reclining on it changed when Miranda walked towards her, Andrea uncrossed her arms and now her hands grip the table, still bereft but calmer now. 

Blue eyes lay on Andrea's face and taking another step forward Miranda says "but he is braver than I am and has more vision" her soft tone of voice admitted, the brunette sighed to relent space to her reeling mind as there were still worries rushing in it but not arguing with the fashion queen; Andrea just tried to fill in, but the editor tells straight forward "what you both did was brash…and defieded my authority" she shot an intense look to the brunette, Andy from her part justifies these events "Miranda, it wasn't Nigel…" the dragon lady quickly responses "would you let me finish" her factions rose up, nodding and shrugging the brown-eyed girl fell silent, in her hasty intention for giving an explanation she didn't measured the interruption.

In the sum of all fears, the young woman has to find stoicism; her head will rush with million doubts if she doesn't stop thinking, which is complicated in this situation. The silver haired beauty spoke again, the firmness yet always satin volume of her tone floated to the brunette's ears "not many stand the chance to go above my authority and decisions" Miranda was clear and Andy knows this, what kind of unknown force had driven Andrea to go ahead and outdare the snow queen? not a very brilliant move but, truthfully, she doesn't regret it at all. 

Never, ever. That is absolutely something Andy is very sure about. 

  
**

An expressionless face contrasted with the intricate net of thoughts Miranda was having right now, Andy and the editor held momentarily each one stare, as if this will give them a sort of magical power to know what was in the other's mind; then the young woman looks down, the fashion goddess took air and said "you knew with certainty the implications your decisions will have, well actually both of you and yet still continued with this" Miranda gestured, Andrea nodded affirmatively, she bravely speaks "I did actually, I chose to do it and be in the photoshoot but not to defy you or anyone but because you once said to me that there are choices we need to make, that tough choices are necessary" she swallowed waiting for the dragon lady to purse her lips or give her a sentenced stare but Miranda didn't. 

Andrea does not know if she has evoked a reaction in Miranda because the snow queen is good at not showing anything of the full spectrum of human emotions, even though she has learned to read the editor during the period they have been working together, there are still times when Miranda escapes Andy's ability.

Before Andrea can mentally lose herself trying to resolve this muddle the snow queen's words engulfed her "as immature and irresponsible as it was to make decisions behind my back…" Andy's breathing is shallow, uncertain of whatever may come out of Miranda's mouth next, she only listens atent. "...It was the right thing to do'' Miranda was now the one swallowing the hard lump that had formed in her throat, she continues "I was reluctant at first but like I said, you have impressed me yet again" the young woman knit her brows, she isn't sure if it was in a good way but right now, it's not a time to rummage for clarifications so Andrea just says "Miranda I'd never do anything to upset or defy you, if I did in the past I…" the dragon lady shakes her head and says "nonsense, stop apologizing Andrea'' an impatient eye-roll resulting from it.

Studying the young woman’s face Miranda tells her "I had some reservations about all of this, but today, I have to say that my prejudices were exceeded" it was perhaps a confession, or an apology or an accepted fail and Andy was struck by this, she didn't think she would live long enough to attest such admission but this beautiful woman in front of her has the unmistakable trait of being so random and changing as fashion itself. 

For a couple seconds the brunette fiddles with her robe in an involuntary spasm to keep her hands busy, Andy looks at Miranda who is aware that all that she says doesn't escape to the brunette one bit, and that is exactly what the silver haired woman wants. Andrea feels the muscles of her mouth move, her mind is unclear as to what she could respond to this but the young woman feels there's the need to do so "uhm... I'm glad, I mean I have to say that this was good, I'm happy not to disappoint you" Andy knows this was really lame but her brain won't cooperate to come up with an appropriate reply. 

It's silent once again in this dressing room.

And taking advantage of the fact the editor doesn't say anything back yet, the brunette ventured out to sort of ask Miranda why she discarded Nigel's selection that included her as the companion female model for the cover; Andy is conscious that she is overstepping a boundary by breaking another rule, because you never ask Miranda Priestly anything, but here and now margins were getting blurry. 

"You were hired to be my assistant, your job and duties in Runway are parallel to what happens in the magazine" Miranda didn't met Andrea's gaze this time, she adds "your work goes to pair but it never mix" the fashion queen thinks it's better to say it that way instead of _'i wanted to run cowardly the minute I knew you were going to be the model 'cause it's getting incredibly hard for me to have you near, it's shaking all of these feelings in me and I cannot let that to occur'_ but the dragon lady is far too intelligent and cautious to correctly phrase her words.

Furrowing her brows for a second time, Andrea doesn't buy this at all, she kind of snaps by saying "just say it, you don't consider I'm enough, for anything!" raising her voice but the fashion goddess stays dormant, unaltered by the situation; Andrea despises this skill in Miranda because it drives her to the point of lunacy. 

"I know you've had a big dislike for me since the first day I walked in here, all your disdain and hostility towards me has been so evident" Andy reproaches, Miranda respond back to this recrimination "Don't be so childish" the young woman got mad "No Miranda, I'm not being childish, I am being realistic, something you apparently can't be, stop acting like is me who's imagining things" the brunette couldn't hold it and let her frustrations take shape of words. 

The dragon lady smirks, pondering what she just heard "Andrea, always so perspicacious" a light head shake branding her bemusement but to Andrea it comes out more as if Miranda is discrediting her. Getting disturbed the young woman speaks "if that was what you wanted to say then it's all clear, I understood your point, now if you are done, I need to change" Andy didn't say _'leave'_ explicitly to the editor but she hopes Miranda gets it. 

  
**

That gelid behavior in Miranda was expected, she isn't called 'The snow queen' for nothing and Andrea was deluded if she thinks Miranda would get warm any time soon. But It was all so ambivalent, because in one side, the silver haired beauty was sort of accepting her short-comings while in the other she still had the same intolerant, impossible and hurtful conduct.

Andy's thoughts were _'get out, please, the more I see you, the more I want to cry and I don't want you to see me cry, I've promised myself I'd never give you that chance again'_ she simply knew nothing regarding The devil will change, it would be stupid to wait for the opposite.

Miranda was an imposing woman. Dominant and unforgiving of many things. 

So what happened next, it will go down as a twist of discrepancy Miranda pull off to Andy in the history of what Runway may have ever witnessed until this instance.

Walking towards the young woman to the point of nearly cornering her against the edge of the table behind her, the fashion goddess articulates strenuously "No, I haven't finished but it seems that everything that I say it's going to be misinterpreted by you, there is only one thing to do" Andrea sees herself one more time reflected on the dragon lady's blue orbs, her heart jumps by the sudden proximity and the words spoken by this gorgeous goddess, that did everything to throw the brunette off balance.

Andrea cannot do anything at this moment, her only option is to let Miranda execute her plan; whatever this is. She is who has the hegemony, the control and the young woman is privy to it, although it never has intimidated her, Andy is prudent.

Inching closer, the editor is practically breathing on Andy, the brunette feels she has lost the ground beneath her feet. Inside her head she is still raging with fury and anger because of Miranda's always aggressive demeanor but Andrea is also feeling the greatest urge to fuckin' lose control and take the fashion queen in her arms, smooch her insolent mouth 'til is red and swollen, having Miranda gasping for air and show her once and for all that Andrea Sachs it's no one to mess with either.

"This was your strategy?" The snow queen's crystal eyes glint as she asks this, the young woman looks at her lips, unable to avoid it; Miranda pokes out her tongue to lick them, this movement was a planned tease, it seems it affected both because their breathing is getting more and more accelerated. Drawling every word with her one-of-a kind tone, Miranda throws another question "Flaunting your beauty in front me to fall in your game?" Andrea wanted to tell her it was enough, all of this and she needs to leave before Andy does a thing that certainly will get her fired. 

But Andrea also thinks that there will never be another opportunity like this, that the planets will never align the way they have align for this, and if she doesn't take what is being presented to her it will make her miserable, so, if she have tempted the devil why not just go to freaking hell and burn in sin.

Feeling powerless and stripped bare before her desire, Andy grasps tightly the lapels of Miranda's LaCroix jacket, tugging her roughly, the danger and menace are there but Andrea couldn't care less anymore. The dragon lady's stare is heavier now, the brunette doesn't falter, it would be worst to back out now because Miranda seems to want it too, she hasn't put on resistance and her lips are twitching, anticipating the clash; a deep sigh was the final preamble and Andy kisses Miranda. 

They stiffened as though in shock, but it was for the first few moments. Nothing can compare to what they both felt when their mouths touched; it was like a tsunami dragging them and spinning them out of control in a sea of new sensations. The editor traced her hand in the thick, long, brown hair, digging further, pulling at the young woman's roots and rapidly taking charge of the kiss; Andy wasn't prepared for Miranda's impossibly soft lips, ten times smoother than silk.

  
**

Miranda kissed Andrea wholeheartedly, sliding her tongue deep into her mouth, the movements were almost harsh but absolutely full of passion. Sucking and nipping at the fashion queen's lips, Andy can't stop savoring them, her lips tasted as they looked: delicious. Miranda moaned when the brunette''s tongue brushed with hers, one of her hands is behind holding her neck; Andrea feels Miranda's moaning vibrating through her body and ending between her legs. She can’t remember ever having been this turned on by just a kiss.

Bringing her full weight on Andrea's body to make her recline on the table and subsequently lay down, Miranda says through hooded eyes and a harsh, dry panting "tell me how much you want this" then she latches her mouth on Andy's chin, the young woman trembles, there was a hunger that needed to be satiated, a thirst that needed to be quenched, like if both have crossed the dessert.

Curling her legs in Miranda's hip, their centers pressed, causing a set of wavering whimpers, Andy slides her hands inside the dragon lady's blazer to caress her warm back "Please Miranda, I have desire you for so long" then she wraps her long legs around the editor's waist to bring her closer, closer as all forces in the world can permit it, so much that not even a paper sheet would fit between their bodies.

Trapped by Andrea's body Miranda strokes with her thumb over the young woman’s now rosy cheeks before she takes her hand to open her robe. Stroking her thumb again, now on one of Andy's breasts, she is wearing her own bra and panties now, but this doesn't stop the silver haired beauty, a nipple responds to the touch, hardening through the lace. Miranda leans in to kiss it, her teeth grazing it to a peak, Andy moans deep, this is just beyond bounds of possibility. Totally out of reality to her.

"You have no idea of the torture and torment I've been through" Miranda kiss across Andrea's chest, the taste of sweat and faint traces of make-up are there mingling richly with her unique taste, the snow queen savoring every inch. Andy bucked her hips seeking some friction, then she took Miranda's face and brought it to hers, they met in another fervish kiss that could melt steel, it was messy from both parts with a frenzied lust.

With her nails bluntly buring into the soft flesh of the brunette's boob Miranda presses harder, Andrea catches a groan on her throat, sounds pouring from their lips. Andy says "I do, been fighting the same-…" the rest was muffled by Miranda's mouth, seeking more- No, demanding it.

Taking a gulp of air when Andrea pulled her head back to lick her throat, Miranda felt a thundering shot that went straight to her core when the young woman scraped her jaw with her teeth and then undid two buttons of the editor's blouse. The temperature was rising and their bodies were getting damp, Andy looked directly into Miranda's eyes to say huskily "I want you" the fashion goddess can see the passion in those dark pupils.

Miranda was so ready to take Andrea and break her apart, to then build her again, over and over. They have put it off for far too long.

But not here, not like this.

The dragon lady stands up, disengaging from Andy's legs. Andrea thinks she is witnessing the end of it all, it was too great, too beautiful to be true and probably she was way too ambitious by trying to coax something further, the young woman will cherish this nonetheless but it's really saddening to believe and accept it's over.

Fixing her clothes and hair the fashion queen clears her throat, their bodies still feel like magnets that are dragged by sheer force without any of them could do anything aside than surrender and let things follow a natural course. It was exasperating, but this has to wait, hoping it won't kill them. "When you deliver the book tonight, we can have a glass of something and perhaps…" Miranda paused to button her blouse, when she was done, she made sure to put emphasis to say "...forward this" Andy nodded, the promise those words held made her stomach clench.

Andrea may ascend to heaven with the devil tonight.

The fashion goddess walks out of the dressing room leaving her exquisite fragrance in the air. 

Regaining composure and getting dressed properly to return to her work and finish what's left of her day, the young woman struggled to concentrate. She leaves the dressing room heading to the office.

Nigel sees her leaving after Miranda abandoned the room twenty minutes ago. He wanted to talk with either of them but the art director refrained from it, opting for giving Andrea and Miranda their space, hopeful that they would do the right thing. Or at least, what was best for them, he will eventually talk to them but for now, he will take care of his friends in the distance.

  
**

The day flew and suddenly the mock-up of this issue of the magazine -sans cover yet- it's on her desk, ready.

Delivering the book has never been a task Andy didn't like, not even when Miranda's twins played a rude joke by making her go upstairs and nearly having her laid off. 

Andrea has heard from various former assistants that the dry cleaning and bringing the book to the townhouse had always made them feel anxious and fearful; the brunette understands this but doesn't comprehend it quite completely. 

She has stuck through thick and thin and got out of the dragon lair alive.

But tonight she was terrified. All her senses are on alert and her heart hasn't stopped pounding since she left Runway, the rate of her beating increasing a notch with every passing minute as she approached in the car to Miranda's place.

Inserting her copy of the key and opening the front door Andrea made her way inside the townhouse, her daily routine for this day was just being met at nearly at midnight as nothing of today was like any other days in her job and in her life, and there was still a possibility that will get even more memorable by a reason that was already here waiting for her somewhere.

Hanging the dry cleaning in the closet next to the staircase Andy has flashing images of what happened during the day. The photoshoot had been fantastic, she had so much fun being in front of a camera posing for one of the biggest names in the industry. Nigel had led her through the process teaching her new valuable lessons; and Miranda, oh God Miranda was such a sight for sore eyes, a vision that had Andrea stumbling from one sensation to another, seeing the snow queen unfold to the camera and still commanding everything to her likes was simply delightful. 

A beaming smile furled on the brunette's face when she was about to place the book on the table with the flowers, one last memory played in her head: Runway's dressing room and how Miranda's lips pressed against hers. Hungrily.

She wouldn't believe it if it hadn't happened to her just a few hours ago, but the dragon lady's taste was still lingering on Andy's mouth, sending shivers all over her body. It had come to the realization she wasn't losing her mind, that she was not wrong suspecting Miranda felt something for her, initially the young woman always thought it was hate but far deep inside the fashion goddess perhaps knew she was falling differently and therefore she was being hostile. So it got Andy thinking about what Nigel had been hinting to her for the past months. 

Coming back to the present Andrea decides to take the book again in her hands, going in the quest for Miranda. Normally when the editor wants to see Andy, she calls her name from whatever room the snow queen is in -the studio being the regular- but tonight that hasn't happened, the townhouse is quiet, really quiet that even her own breathing sounded as loud as her heels on the wood floor. Crossing the foyer and in direction to the den, the brunette walks past by the living room where she spots Miranda. 

Clutching the hard binding surface in her hands, the book feels like her life line. Andy goes to where Miranda is sitting, she gives the book to the dragon lady who says in a near whisper "Sit down" putting the book on the center table where two glasses of a fine wine were already served. 

The young woman sits not knowing what to expect, well she does but everything is still so complex and flustering. They haven't been in a situation like they lived today before so everything now it's very new, without knowledge the direction this could be steer.

**

  
Enraptured by a makeupless Miranda, the brunette gets close to a side; their bodies turned towards each other slightly. The lamp light next to the editor reflected in her startling blue eyes when she spoke "there wasn't an objection from you" Andy has no clue of what this possibly means, she just denies silently with a head shake, Miranda ask while looking at the young woman directly "so was it true?" she adds, never taking her eyes off the brunette "of what you said earlier today?" the dragon lady is expectant of the answer, like if it would make her or break her. Andrea answers with a "Yes."

"I know an apology should be given, from my part, my reactions had no foundation" the snow queen allowed some thawing by saying this, Andrea turns her head to raise her stare and lock it with the woman in front of her "Miranda you don't have to say anything, I totally understand where you're coming from, this is your job and it's part of it to look for not only the best options but the greatest possible" she tried to reassure the editor, Miranda let out a throaty sound and said "but this time you were the greatest option, something I didn't wanted to see" the fashion goddess lowered her head.

Andy comes nearer to Miranda and in a sort of unplanned move she takes her hand, Miranda is soft and warm to the touch, saying with bated breath "you showed me how wrong I was, I didn't know how to react so my only coping mechanism was rejection and I…where is the sense in that?" Andrea caresses Miranda's hand "hey, we are good okay?" her soothing tone sweetened the editor's ears.

She was on the edge of breaking down with no one there to save her but Andy stretched her hand and pulled her back. Miranda had found an anchor and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel adrift.

Feeling brave enough for it, Andrea takes Miranda's face in her hands and their gazes meet, they will never get tired of looking into each other's eyes; words are unnecessary at this point, their lips brush and press together. Unlike their first kiss, this one is unhurried, softer, but still full of passion. Both whimper and relish on the flavor of pink, velvety mouth skin. 

The plump, padded bottom lip of Andrea is sucked gently into Miranda's mouth while her arms make the young woman come closer, yanking her a tad desperately, this made Andrea bump the table and one of the glasses fall, spilling the wine in the carpet, the red liquid dripping; very positive that a cleaning service must have to be hired to get rid of that stain. Both of them were oblivious of the small incident because they were bedazzled by the mouth movement each one provided.

Not in a thousand of her wildest dreams the young woman could believe this was a possibility, that Miranda Priestly is holding her in her arms, kissing the life out her and eagerly giving in to the temptation. To Miranda there is so much to jeopardize but right here it seemed she doesn't care, the fashion queen stopped thinking, Andy did too.

"Andrea" the dragon lady says visibly out of air, her eyes clouded with desire as she enunciate the brunette's name, Andy had forever melt into mush hearing her name spoken the way only Miranda does it, but in this situation, having the editor tracing her lips on hers while saying it made the young woman feel like she was catching on fire.

A low growl escaped from the editor's throat when Andy squeezed her right breast and pinching it too. "I want to be yours" the young woman said while setting her brown chocolate eyes on the ocean blue of the fashion goddess.

As Andrea tried to pull Miranda’s blouse to take it off, a soft grip of her hands interrupted the action, Andy thought that perhaps she misunderstood Miranda and this was not what the editor wanted, “No” the low plead left the silver haired woman’s lips, “I’m not beautiful as you are” the fashion queen sounded preoccupied and vulnerable, thinking that her body can't match expectations, years have passed and time has taken the best of her, she worries for all her wrinkles and scars from the twins’ birth, knowing that Andrea -and seeing it today- has such a perfect and beautiful young body; that made her insecure and really conscious. 

Making a pause to say what's on her mind about this confession, the brunette caresses the editor's jaw line "that's bullcrap, i apologise for my expression but it is, you are the most beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous goddess I have ever seen" Andrea kissed Miranda's cheek, then resuming her words she says "you are so sexy and i sincerely can't believe you think otherwise, please let me love you to show you that all that i say is true" Andy was ready but if the fashion goddess wasn't, she will understand and respect if Miranda doesn't want to continue with this "if you don't want…" the face pull took the brunette by surprise, her lips and the editor's practically crashed, it was clear that Miranda wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

**

A grin between the kiss signaled that they were fine, they both wanted to move forward.

Unbuttoning the silver haired beauty's blouse the brunette picked up where she left off. Pulling down the bra cups Andy licked very softly one of Miranda's breasts "you are the most beautiful woman in the world Miranda, don't ever doubt that" the young woman took the breast into her mouth and the dragon lady moaned intensely when she registered a wet tongue playing with the nipple. "Oh my God" the fashion queen closed her eyes and her fingers tangled up in Andrea's hair.

Rolling with her thumb and index finger one nipple while she had in her mouth the other, Andy was relishing; the sweet cries coming out of Miranda were absolutely godly. Their throbbing centers matched a fierce beating of their hearts, the wetness was starting to feel too.

"Come here" Miranda said through a labored breathing, she took Andy's lips to kiss them hard, the young woman felt sharp teeth sinking, then with tremendous effort breaking briefly their kiss, the editor managed to stand from the couch. Grabbing the snow queen's hand, Andy gets up too; once they are on the same level again, the brunette presses her lips back onto Miranda’s. Hands are running everywhere in their bodies, it's like they have done this forever; perhaps in another life. 

Guiding her around the couch, Miranda has her hands on Andy's waist. They stumble through the living room towards the stairs; it was maybe time to find a bed. The fashion goddess sort of curses her townhouse and the bedrooms that are two floors above, she can't wait to have Andy sprawled in bed for her.

Bunching up her shirt and taking it off Andrea, the editor pushed the brunette against the wall at the beginning of the staircase, claiming her lips and then her neck. Andy moaned and trailed her hands in the silver, silky, fabolous smooth hair of the dragon lady.

The coldness of the wall on her back wasn't a problem because the hotness of Miranda's mouth and body were more than enough to the young woman to even forget her own name. She was amazed by Miranda's marvelous impetus, how she takes charge; this shouldn't surprise her due to knowing how the fashion queen performs at work but Andy couldn't help to be fascinated.

"You are amazing, Miranda. You are...oh fuck!" the loud curse was occasioned because the editor pushed her thigh between the brunette's legs, playing with her mouth on Andy's earlobe and kneading her generous breast, the fashion goddess says "been thinking about these the whole day" referring to the ample pair in her hands, she sucked near the young woman's collarbone and squeezed more and more. 

Every passing brush of the snow queen's mouth was scorching the young woman's skin; her whole body arched off the wall when Miranda began to lick the swell of both breasts, Andrea felt her head spinning. As they tried to move to climb the stairs, both stumbled and fell on the first few steps on their journey up.

The townhouse was empty, Miranda's horrendous drunk husband was long gone and Caroline and Cassidy were on the Hamptons putting to a good use their surfboards…The only witness was Patricia who was watching them from atop the stairs. 

Her tangled fingers on the silver haired beauty's head pulled a little hard when she ventured to bite the nipples, alternating the torture. Andrea can't take it anymore, her pulsing sex feels like boiling lava. "Please, please!" the broken voice asks for mercy, Miranda gives it; slowing down a little bit to switch and kiss her mouth tenderly. 

"Bed?" Andy says while still kissing those sinful, delicious and deadly lips of the dragon lady, Miranda nods. 

Completing the two flights of stairs to the bedrooms, occasionally stopping to devour more of her mouths, Miranda and Andrea entered a room to finally unleash fully their passion, love and lust for each other.

  
**

With their sweaty bodies interlaced in fresh and expensive egyptian cotton at the near crack of dawn, Andy had Miranda laid on her chest.

The room had witnessed their love making, the walls still resonating with each loud cry that poured from them every time an orgasm crashed. The sensations were too many and too complex to count and describe. 

An entire galaxy of emotions sheltered them.

Andrea was tracing lazy patterns on Miranda's shoulder that peeked out the sheets, she just had a simple question "Why didn't we do this sooner instead of tiptoeing around each other for so long?" The snow queen response convinced "Wise men say, only fools rush in" the brunette chuckles "but I can't help falling in love with you" she tips the editor's chin up to say "I know that song too, is La Priestly getting romantic on me?" Miranda rolled her eyes "Just stop talking and give me those sweet lips." they both met in a searing, passionate kiss.

  
**

In the office next day, Andrea felt like if she was levitating, her face hurt from smiling so much during the morning remembering what it could have been a precious dream but it was very much real, she didn't even cared she had been sended to Meisel seven times already or Emily harassing her for miniscule details.

"So six, tell me if you and Miranda arranged anything, because if you didn't, I'm going to object all the campaigns of every designer in today's meeting and you will have a nightmare day answering the phones of panicked people" the unmistakable cheering yet joking voice of Nigel made laugh to the brunette, she answered with a smile that was so radiant even the sun outside can't match "yeah, I mean we talked and we're good, everything went good" she sighed and the smile persisted in her face. Nigel raised an eyebrow, he immediately said "Well I can imagine, the book comes with at least thirty of her notes less than usual so you kept Miranda...busy, bet it was a long talk" he makes a mocking grimace and pokes Andy.

The brunette laughs, she can't hide her happiness "tell you what Nige, after work you and me go to have drinks, I'll tell Emily to drop the dry cleaning and the book for me, how's that?" the head of the art department gave a cheeky grin "sounds great but won't Miranda be too disappointed of not seeing you deliver the book?" he wiggles his brows "after all, this mock-up will be featuring the first draft of your photos for her to edit" Andrea is astonished, mouth open "shut up! are you serious?!?! you haven't sent it to me, you promised!!" she scowls.

Nigel said outraged "I never break a promise young lady, check your personal email and you'll see the package there, well if you are not too busy talking to Miranda" he laughed sinicaly of his own joke. "You are such a pain in the ass" the brunette faked strangling the art director, they laugh and he says "yeah, but you love me" Andy smiled big again and said "that's true" and kissed her hand to plaster it on his cheek.

Miranda gets out of her office, she tells quickly "Andrea, go to hermes. I need twenty scarfs for the run through. That's all."

This month's issue of Runway has been the most exciting to produce.


	11. Celebration - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sweeties, this is the end.
> 
> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, this story was truly a journey for me and I thank each and every single one of you who have taking it with me. All your kind, amazing and encouraging words made me pull through this.
> 
> Thank you so much to the promters of this story in the DWP FB group. YOU ROCK! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos feed the soul ❤️
> 
> Enjoy!

Runway magazine had hitted the stands.

After the big journey of this edition, the deadline was met and finally went to print.

The Elias-Clark board congratulated Miranda and Runway's team for this issue, it has really interesting interviews -one of them was to Miranda, talking about her 25 years in Runway- and the designer collections featured were absolutely vanguardist; not to mention the cover was marvelous, really fresh and having Miranda turned out to be a revelation that was received by the press and the consumers with dozens of great reviews and selling out the magazine in its first week of publishing.

And at the office, the phones won't stop ringing with people asking who the model was, various designers and publishing campaigns wanted to know where Runway had found such a beautiful, natural and lovely girl to grace divinely the cover. Lots of them were speculating that it must have taken months to find her because she and the dragon lady mixed perfectly and that was a titanic task.

Sure, some designers said that the chick needed some  _ 'work' _ but with the right amount of training she would definitely shine, she was just a diamond in the rough.

For Miranda and Andy this cover meant something special, because it allowed them to realize their feelings for each other and finally accept them. Of course what was going on between them was being kept secret, but they hoped it wouldn't be for too long, because there wasn't anything in the world they wanted more than to shout their love to the four corners of the planet.

  
**

"Am I a fashion genius or what?" the art director said smugly while he and the snow queen were revisiting the numbers this issue has had in its first week. "I told you this was going to be huge, we are getting great acceptance" Nigel handed the list of grossing this special number of the magazine had made.

Miranda pursed her lips knowing the head of the art department won't stop bragging about this, but he had all the right in the world; if it wouldn't be for him pushing her out of her comfort zone the editor wouldn't have this triumph and most importantly, a girl who rattles her world. Nigel speaks "Irv is very pleased, I guess he's more and more convinced that Jacqueline couldn't pull this off and definitely the magazine would suffer without its reigning Queen" he faked a bow. 

"I can't adjudge this success, you were the one who made it all possible" the dragon lady laids the papers Nigel had given to her on her desk. The head of the art department just smiled, he says cheerful "well, we both did it, we've been planning this cover for like twenty years so I say it's a shared victory" Miranda half grins, Nigel adds one more thing "just do the right thing, don't miss your chance okay?" the fashion goddess knew exactly what he was referring to.

Going into a different topic, the art director is excited "the board is going to offer a party in behalf of this issue, bet you've been notified" Miranda quirks her eyebrow, her features sort of loosen up "yes, I've been informed" Nigel continued "great, see you there boss, I'm going to the closet to pick something for your date, I mean Andy" he giggles amused to play this little jokes on the fashion queen, Miranda blushes faintly. "We gotta give the paparazzies lots of material tonight" the art director goes out of the editor's office. 

Miranda takes a deep breath thinking about her Andrea in elegant couture.

  
**

Emily and Serena were with Andy near her desk, talking about the magazine and the cover. "Seems you've had your big break, Sachs" the redhead says cold, flipping through the pages and seeing the pics featured inside, the brunette just half smiles.

"Andy, you look great really. Nobody will guess you are size six and that you used to wear your grandmother's outfits'' Serena jokes with Andy, they all laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know my clothes were awful back then but I've learned a thing or two about style so…" she winks, Emily says "God, so unfair look at your hair, it looks fantastic!'' The Brit brings close the magazine to see one of the pictures featured where Andy and Miranda are photographed in a close up. Andy with a light tone of voice "the edition of the shots and how Testino worked his magic it's why the results come off as great as we see, definitely the team behind this were the true magicians, I had no clue of anything, just did as i was told" she shrugged, Emily and Serena rolled their eyes.

Andy takes the magazine off Emily's hands slowly, then closes it to leave it aside. "You're coming to the party at the plaza?" the brunette asked them eagerly, Serena and Emily nodded, the Brazilian says "of course we're going, we are not letting you take all the fun" the redhead agrees "yeah, we are finishing shortly so we can leave to get ready, so you better hurry and get your job done" the british girl turned her back and leave with Serena following, they kept whispering things; Andy just shook her head and again smiled, she was aware of the little envy. 

  
**

The dragon lady was getting ready at her townhouse for the event tonight, her cell phone rang. She picked it up right away, Caroline was calling "Hello, Bobbsey" the immediate reply was "Mom! you are on the cover of your magazine!" a set of two voices coming from the speaker screamed at the same time, Miranda had to move away her phone a bit from her ear.

Chuckling from the enthusiasm her daughters showed, the fashion goddess answered "Yes babies, I'm in this month's cover of the magazine" Cassidy said with certain annoyance "Why didn't you tell us?" both girls making grumpy noises, the editor was looking for a necklace to go with her outfit, while holding the phone with her shoulder "you know I barely talk about the magazine at home and you were away with your father for the month so…" it was sort of a pathetic excuse but Miranda uses it otherwise.

The twins were as meticulous as their mother and knew exactly how to pick on the editor, Caroline said quickly "that's not an excuse for not telling us this, we were having breakfast at the hotel when we saw the magazine, Dad was the one who showed it to us" Cassidy interrupted her sister "yeah, he found the magazine in the stands when he picked up his newspaper in the morning" the little redhead girl told this to her mom, then Caroline says "we almost choked on the lucky charms when we saw it, you look effin' great!" Miranda says with her serious voice "Caroline what have I told you about talking like that?" Caroline says half ashamed half annoyed "that don't do it, sorry mom!" Cassidy makes fun of her sister for getting reprimanded. 

"But it's true" Caroline tells this to her mother emphatically "you look so happy, we haven't seen you like that for…I don't know, I can't even remember since when" Cassidy agreed and then asked with her eleven-year-old curiosity "who is that chick with you?" the dragon lady swallowed and then says a bit low "that's Andrea, my...my assistant" she could feel the red creeping up on her cheeks, thank God her daughters couldn't see it.

Both girls said, with an estranged tone "your assistant?" to which Caroline then resolved "the one who got us Harry Potter?" Miranda just said "Yes, the very same" the twins murmured on the phone, the editor knows when they do that, Caro and Cass are planning something. After the brief pause, Cassidy said "you look fabulous together, she is nice and good for you mom, it shows" Miranda was amazed by this, not by what her daughter just said but because she is convinced of that too and these little imps can be very intuitive, so the fashion queen takes at heart their words, more than anyone else's.

"Thank you Bobbseys, gotta hang up now okay? I'm leaving for an event for the magazine, but I promise we will talk about this when you come home next week" Miranda sort of fidgeted with her phone, then she added with a light tremble in her voice "would you...would you like if Andrea comes over for...uhm...for dinner some night?" both tender voices said "okay, mom!" the dragon lady sighed her relief, her heart made a little twist "I'm very glad to hear that, see you soon my darlings, be nice to your father, I love you so much!" Caroline and Cassidy said with joy "we love you too mom, bye!" the silver haired beauty hung up, with an authentic grin on her porcelain face. 

  
**

In her small apartment, Andy was checking the messages left in her answer voice machine, there were at least fifteen, from friends and family, the young woman pushed play to hear as much as possible while she was gathering some of her things before going back to Runway, Nigel was waiting for her to help her with her look for tonight's event.

Andrea's cat was mewling and jumping on her so she feed him, the first message was heard; it was from Doug:

_ "Hey bitch!! your ass is in Runway!! what?!?! why?!?! Oh my gosh, you look so fierce! I already have my copy, we gotta meet to chat and tell me all the details, give me a call soon or I'll hunt you down Manhattan! Love ya!"  _ _ Message received today 11:15 _

The brunette laughed, she loves Doug so much, he is kinda like Nigel, a little dummier but still a great guy.

Next message was from Lily:

_ "You worked with Testino? He is a goddamned legend! Why are you on the cover of a magazine? Girl, you gotta get me a contact with that photographer, you know what it would mean to have some of his work at my gallery, Jesus!!!"  _ _ Message received today 14:55 _

The brunette shakes her head, Lily it's always about work, work, work.

And while selecting matching underwear and jewelry a very familiar voice sounded on the machine, literally familiar. It was her mother:

_ "Andrea Sachs! would you like to explain to me why when I went to the mall this afternoon I found my daughter on the cover of the magazine she works for, next to that woman who you, so vehemently, have named The devil in Prada?!?! And on top of all that, you are naked!!! Is this the education we have given you, young lady? there's a lot you have to explain. You went to New York to be a respected journalist, not to be nude photographed! Call home when you get this, Andy. Me and your Father want to talk."  _

_ Message _ _ received today 17.31 _

Pausing the messages, Andy knew she was in a little bit of trouble; the young woman wanted to call her mom but she didn't do it because right now it wasn't the appropriate time, Nigel was waiting for her and the event was in just a few hours, if Andrea called her mother she knows the call will take her at least an hour, so the brunette better decide to send an email. She rapidly turned on her lap and typed fast.

_ Hi Mom&Dad! _

_ How are you? I know I have a lot to explain, I promise I will call you soon. I didn't tell you about this because it all happened so fast and I wasn't even sure or prepared for what to say to you, there had been a lot of things going lately on my job and it has been kind of overwhelming but I assure you I'm fine and everything is going great. Mom, I'm not naked, it's just camera tricks and angles well worked to simulate it, for real. _

_ Please don't be mad, Runway has been a great learning experience for me and has taught me a lot, I'm feeling really confident about the work experience I'm getting in the editorial world. Just so you know, I have started to send some of my writing to editors I've met through the magazine and some have said they are interested, so I may be getting something soon, my dream of becoming a journalist hasn't changed. _

_ Love you with all my heart. _

_ Andy _

Andrea wanted to talk about that she is really happy because there is someone in her life too, someone the young woman never thought would be in the way she is now, but she didn't mentioned that just yet, it's still not the time, Miranda is a woman, twice her age; a public figure and recently divorced so, to her parents and probably everyone, wasn't like the perfect candidate. Andy doesn't care about this because she is madly in love with the snow queen but for now, it was too soon.

Sending the email, Andy closed her laptop and packed what she needed for the night, she called Roy to take her back to Runway before he goes to the townhouse to pick up Miranda to drive her to The Plaza Hotel for the party. 

  
**

Arriving at the event, Nigel and Andrea step out of their car; hundreds of paparazzis lined up on the red carpet ready to shoot their cameras waiting for Miranda Priestly to appear.

"Alright honey, this is your night too. Today you are not here as an assistant, today you are a big part of this celebration" the head of the art department said while offering his arm to walk Andy to the main entrance, the brunette gives him a cheeky grin. Surely enough, Andrea has attended these events on various occasions but in a very different set up, so tonight she was not sure of how to act, it had never been necessary.

As she and Nigel were walking towards the red carpet, the towncar pulled over; Roy quickly got out and opened the door for the fashion goddess, who gracefully stepped out, hundreds of camera flashes started to shoot. The art director pointed out the editor's arrival, he makes the young woman go to where Miranda was "enter with her, the pictures in tomorrow's papers will be killer" Andy sort of freezed with Nigel's command but did it anyway, she went straight to the dragon lady to walk the red carpet by her side. 

Dressed in a Versace burgundy gown, Miranda looked gorgeous, like the fashion royalty she was, "I will never get tired of admiring how magnificent you are" Andy tells this discreetly to the dragon lady, they began to walk to the entrance, the paparazzis going in a rampage of flashes, she gives Andrea a sly grin and stare "Armani suits you rather well" the brunette blushed, she was wearing a privé haute dress embroidered with shining beads, mixing plum and blue tulle shades.

The various voices of the press kept shouting to get the snow queen's attention to look at their cameras.

_ "Miranda, over here please!" Miranda, Miranda please, one pic! Marvelous! Please, now one by yourself… _

Andrea was stepping aside to let the photographers take the pictures but Miranda stopped her dainty, grabbing Andy's forearm, the fashion goddess said to the press "she is the beautiful model who is with me on the cover" the paparazzi asked "what's her name?" the silver haired beauty responded "Andrea Sachs' ' looking at the young woman, Andy gives Miranda a megawatt smile.

Both kept walking down the red carpet showered in flashes and shouts, until they reached the entrance. Everything felt like it was going as slow as possible. 

  
**

Once inside, the entire Runway crew involved in this cover were having a toast. Mario Testino was here too.

"Thank you so so much, this cover and the opportunity to shoot it was really tremendously great and I'm so glad the magazine is going quite well on the charts" the photographer said raising his champagne glass, then continued "as always, Runway shows again why is at the top and why Miranda Priestly is the Queen of the fashion world" the editor thanked him and everyone toasted.

Irv Ravitz dedicated a few words too, but they were more out of pure compromise than genuinely congratulations, but it was expected from someone like him.

The party continues.

Taking a sip of her drink the young woman looks at the silver haired beauty, the two of them moved away from the crowd and were talking "you know, my parents called this afternoon, they want to know why I am naked in a magazine instead of writing for one" the brunette chuckled, she took another sip of the golden liquid, Miranda pursed her lips, Andy says too "I told them not to worry, because I'm happy and everything is going great in the magazine but…" she trailed off, a hard swallowing was visible, then the young woman with a low tone informed "I may present my resignation" Miranda furrowed her brows but she doesn't muttered a word, she understands that Andrea needs to spread her wings and be who she wants to be, and in that, the fashion goddess will support her hundred percent. Also, if they wanted to carry on with what was flourishing between them, Andrea could no longer be her employee.

"Cassidy and Caroline called too, they were static of seeing us on the cover" the dragon lady's face illuminated when she remembers her darling Bobbseys, Andy's brown eyes glinted "oh wow! your daughters are fantastic, what did they said?" the brunette asked with a fasciation, Miranda smiled "they said we look great and that you are good for me" the editor lets out a sigh, one she didn't know she was holding, then said looking into Andrea's eyes "that it shows and...I agree" the young woman holds the fashion queen's gaze to say "did you tell them…" Andy doesn't say _ '...about us'  _ but hopes Miranda interprets the rest.

Denying with her head Miranda gives a silent answer to the implicit question, Andrea gets it; but the fashion goddess does not stay quiet much longer, she says quickly "I told them if they were okay if you come over for dinner some day…" she bit her bottom lip, the brunette smirks shyly. "Would you like that?" It was a straight, simple question at to which Andrea answered "I would love to" they wanted to seal this promise with a kiss, but remembered promptly were they were. 

It was time to get the hell out here.

Miranda and Andrea walked to where Nigel was, the art director was speaking with some people in the fashion industry "sure, always a pleasure and so great talking with you, Enzo. See you in the next show, your collection is going to sweep big!" when he noticed the two women approaching to him, Nigel politely excuses himself.

The young woman aproached him and said "Nige, we are leaving" the head of the art department raises his brow, he says sassy "hmmm  _ we? _ " Miranda who is following behind stares at him, but Nigel just grins and makes a gesture for making both women come closer, he takes both of their hands on his own and brought them to his mouth to kiss the knuckles, the art director looks over his glasses into brown and then blue eyes "can I please ask you not to ruin this?" his face scrunched. Miranda was going to be the one to object him but Nigel beat her to the punch "oh come on, sweethearts!" fixing his glasses by pushing them back in his nose with his index finger, while taking Andy and Miranda to a less crowded spot in the place to tell this "don't you see the heart eyes she always has when looking at you and how she practically drools, following you like a spot light around the office" Nigel tells the fashion goddess, in reference to Andy.

Then looking at the brunette he says "and how the snow queen herself melts when you pull out one of your lethal and warm smiles" Miranda was turning all shades of red by hearing this, but it was all true.

The two women looked at each other a little embarrassed; Nigel entwining Miranda and Andrea's hands says "get out of here and enjoy your night" he gives them each one another kiss, now in the joined hands. The dragon lady spokes softly "Thank you, Nigel" the art director only asked "For what?" Miranda smiled, knowing that he has been a fundamental piece not only at work but in her life too, making her realize the things she, sometimes is, too stubborn and so full of herself to see.

  
**

As they were making love, trembling and whimpering in each other's arms; a high climax washed over Andy, Miranda whispered in her ear "Stay with me, Andrea...Stay with me" she didn't mean in Runway but in her life, the sweetness of the words spoken made a tear trickle down the young woman's cheek. Miranda kissed Andrea with all her might, both felt complete. 

There is still a long way to go, but they will get there. Right now, nothing else matters.

  
  


The end

  
  
  


**_Page six_ **

**

_ Last night a big event at The Plaza took place, it was the celebration of one of the most successful issues of our favorite fashion magazine Runway. _

_ Featuring in this month's cover no one else but The Dragon Lady herself, who is still at the top of her game. Miranda Priestly presumes a 25 years span career fronting the magazine that is still going strong under the reign of The Snow Queen, who looked strikingly beautiful in a Versace gown. _

_ Here we see her all smiles and sparkling next to the model who appears in the cover with her, reportedly named Andrea Sachs. The two of them were almost inseparable the whole night, or at least, in the time our fashion queen was there. So we will keep an eye on these two. _

_ The party attracted various people from the industry as well various movie stars and other personalities. _

_ It was a successful and glamourous night for the fashion world.  _

**


	12. The cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This amazing art is by the lovely Italymistery-swanqueen who so kindly took the effort to do it and send it to me in Tumblr.
> 
> I dedicate part of this fic to this tremendous artist, without this type of encouragement, this story wouldn't have been possible. Thank you so much, babe!

**_Cover_ ** _: Miranda Priestly_

 **_Model_ ** _: Andrea Sachs_

 **_Photography_ ** _: Mario Testino_

 **_Hair & Make-up_ ** _: Runway_

 **_Clothes & Accessories_ ** _: Christian LaCroix and Jimmy Choo_

 **_Location_ ** _: Runway Studio_

**_Art Director_** _: Nigel Kipling_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images were inspired by true events. Designer brands and proper names were borrowed as well, only for pure entertainment. There is not intention of copyright infringement, so before taking any legal action, please contact.
> 
> Please don't sue. 
> 
> I don't own anything and don't make $ with this.


End file.
